Panda Brothers: Part IV
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: The fourth and final installment of 'Panda Brothers' where Musaki, Okinawa and the Bushido-Akio clan come together to fight against Zora and rescue her from Willow. Brotherhood may become the biggest weapon ever! More action and more awesomeness to come in! Enjoy!
1. Shooting Star

Here we go, guys! Just for you...the final installment of 'Panda Brothers' is here!

* * *

Panda Brothers IV

by: Terrell James

Chapter 1: Shooting Star

As nightfall rises, Oak Sung, Musaki, Okinawa and Zeke are laying on the ground in Oak's backyard, just to do a little bit of star gazing together and for Oak, it was one of those amazing moments they can have as a family and it counts as a family tradition that spans back years and Oak looked at his grandsons and they look like they're enjoying every minute of it.

"So...when do we see those shooting stars, grandpa?" asked Zeke.

Oak chuckled softly at this and he replied, "Very soon, Zeke. It says that those kinds of shooting stars come by every 500 years or so and it seems as though tonight's our lucky night."

"500 years? Am I glad I'm seeing it tonight." Musaki said, amazed.

Zeke agreed with that point as well and he couldn't imagine waiting another 500 years to see it and he said, "I'm glad I didn't have to wait this long for the next one."

"But lucky for us, it comes around Shanghai Secluded Valley once or twice a year. So...we don't wait that long." Oak added.

Okinawa chuckled softly at this and he said, "I wish the masters were here to see this. Then, they wouldn't have to wait 500 years to witness it too."

"They should. They need a huge amount of fun in their lives. Goodness knows, they need it. Especially Tigress." Musaki replied.

Okinawa looks up at Musaki and he assumed that he's always starting something with Tigress and asked, "Do you always say these things about Tigress?"

"They're jokes. I like to joke with her, even if she doesn't get it." Musaki answered.

Zeke chuckled softly at that remark and he said to Musaki, "Hasn't changed much, hasn't she?"

"Barely." Musaki answered.

Zeke looked at Musaki for a second and he said, "You gotta give me some updates on what happens at the Jade Palace every time you come back for a visit."

Musaki chcukled at that response and said, "No worries. I'll give you every single detail."

"Are you sure you're 18?" asked Okinawa.

Musaki glared at Okinawa after being asked that question and he asked, "Positive. You want proof?"

"Nah, I don't need proof." Okinawa answered.

Soon enough, Oak turned to all of the boys and he said to all of them, "All right, boys. That's enough."

Not long afterwards, they see the mounds of shooting stars flying across the sky and all four pandas were looking at it in deep astonishment as it passes through and Musaki has always wanted to see what a shooting star looks like in person, but not that many stars in one sky.

"It looks so beautiful." Zeke said, in awe.

"Yes, it is. Legend tells that if you see a shooting star, you make a wish." Oak Sung stated.

"I've heard of it before." Okinawa added.

Musaki started thinking about what his wish is and he already knew the wish by heart and he said to the others, "I think my wish has already come true...that we'd be together like this."

"I wished for the same thing too, Saki. I'm really glad I get to spend a lot of time with my family." Okinawa agreed.

Oak chuckled at this and as they were looking at the skies, he said to them, "Boys...the best is yet to come."

* * *

This is only the beginning!


	2. Triple Yoga

And Musaki introduces Okinawa to some serious yoga...and ended up a three brotherhood yoga session.

* * *

Chapter 2: Triple Yoga

Early next morning, Musaki was the only one up doing some of his early morning yoga/meditation routine and he started things off with some simple meditation before he gets his body ready for serious yoga and he places himself in peace to get through a day, much more similar to getting ready for the day at the Jade Palace for grueling training, except this time...he's in his homeland and getting more comfortable with his surroundings.

After only 8 minutes of deep meditation, he gets himself up and starts up some yoga and he sets his legs apart with his hands in the air, closed together and leans his legs over to the side and then towards the other side to keep himself in balance and then he did a tree pose. He was still closing his eyes and didn't notice Zeke and Okinawa in between, joining him.

When he finally opened his eyes and saw them, he was a little surprised as to what are they doing here and Zeke asked, "Mind if we join ya?"

"Yeah, we thought we all need a little bit of yoga to get through a long day." Okinawa added.

Musaki thought that having his brothers join in for a three-yoga session would be a cool idea and that way, they'd have a chance to get closer and it'll make their days a lot better and he agreed to that idea and he said, "Awesome idea. Just follow what I do."

Musaki went ahead and did some stretching and leaning forward with his body and Zeke and Okinawa followed suit and they hope that neither of them end up falling on the butts, although Musaki would find it hilarious.

Okinawa seemed like a pro when it comes to yoga as he did a lot of tree poses, leaning back and forth and laying on his stomach and raising them up further, but Musaki was well-advanced when it comes to doing yoga and upped the ante a little bit. Okinawa was a little surprised as to how well Musaki was doing and amazed at the same time.

Musaki then lifted his legs and placed it over his shoulders and rolled on his back with his legs opening up and then standing up again and resumed raising his hands up in the air to gain momentum. Zeke was doing some excellent yoga poses, but isn't quite as advanced as Musaki or Okinawa's. He's following up their moves and starts progressing.

"Man, how do you do this?" asked Zeke.

Musaki chuckled softly and replied, "Just find your inner chi and it's all the movements you use when you do kung-fu or MMA."

"I've learned something from you this morning." Okinawa stated.

After a couple of minutes of yoga, they conclude with simple meditation as they closed their eyes, took a deep breath and thought peaceful thoughts to shake off the stress and anxiety of their bodies and just place it with health and calmness.

Then, they opened their eyes and they exhaled all the bad energy out of them and they feel deeply ready to tackle what's happening the day. They got up and Zeke said, "That's like really awesome; all three of us doing yoga together. We should do that more often."

"Yeah, we should. This should be a tradition for all of us; all three brothers doing yoga because together, we're unstoppable." Musaki said.

Okinawa chuckled at this and he said, "I think you've been doing too much kung-fu."

"Whatever, Oki." Musaki said, with a scoff.

All three walked back to Oak's house just looking forward to see what's for breakfast and they need that nourishment need to start the day off right.

* * *

Pretty awesome that all three brothers can do kung-fu. Stay tuned for more!


	3. Morning Breakfast

And another breakfast get together at the Bushido-Akio's!

* * *

Chapter 3: Morning Breakfast

As Okinawa, Musaki and Zeke made it back in the house, they knew that they can smell the aroma of breakfast being made in the kitchen and Zeke knew that it's the grandmother breakfast vibe, but as soon as he came in the kitchen...he sees not only his grandmother there, but also Po, Tigress, Takami and Hope cooking in the kitchen together. That literally surprised him, but it also made him amazed that the Dragon Warrior has never lost his cooking skills.

"Good morning, guys." Zeke said, cheerfully.

Kuriyuka turns around and sees her grandsons coming in and she said, "Good morning! You boys sleep well?"

"Yeah." they all replied.

Zeke turns around and sees Po cooking up a storm and judging by the scent of food, he knows that it'll be good and he said, "Helping my grandmother, Po?"

"Yep, Zeke. She offered me, Tigress, Takami and Hope to help us out." Po replied.

Hope really liked that position and as he was chopping a few vegetables and he said, "Just like Po, I grew up around my dad's noodle shop, so I know what it feels like to grow up in the kitchen, just cooking a lot."

"I've never cooked anything before in my life." Takami said, passing the rice over to Kuriyuka.

Po chuckled at that comment and he said to Takami, "Well...there's a first time for everything. You know, some people are afraid to try cooking. I mean, I just don't get it. Well...I do understand that it takes a lot of time and you always worry about whether people like it or not, but...for first-timers, you gotta put them to cooking school."

"Yep, you gotta learn how to cook for yourself as well as others." Hope agreed.

Kuriyuka was deeply impressed with Po and Hope's position on cooking and she said, "If the whole Dragon Warrior and Phoenix Warrior thing ended somehow, you'd be a great chef for other kung-fu masters."

"That'd be awesome, but I don't think we might need to. I don't wanna go way over my head with that opportunity." Po stated.

"I agree." Hope added.

Kuriyuka could see that Tigress is struggling a little bit with cooking some potato pancakes and she immediately came over and helped her with that and flips it over the other way and that left Tigress a little surprised and intrigued at how she does it. She looked at the elderly panda and said, "You make cooking seem so easy."

"It doesn't always have to be a big challenge, dearie. You just have to enjoy it, no matter what." Kuriyuka added.

"Sometimes...when I make tofu stir-fry on my own, it doesn't really taste as well as anyone else makes it and even on nights when I go on kitchen duty, the Five tends to like Po's cooking more than mine and it makes me think that I'm not a good cook, so I stopped trying." Tigress added.

"Oh, I know that it is not true." Kuriyuka added.

"How do you know?" asked Tigress, a little unconvinced.

Kuriyuka lets out a little smile and she said to him, "Some people are too intimidated to cook because of the fear of making it unsuccessful and a time waster. It's not really a chore. You just enjoy yourself and it'll be rewarding...if you give it a chance."

Tigress had no idea that there was this huge wisdom coming from this tender soul of a grandmother and she never felt like she had someone to lean on to for support; besides Po, Takami, Hope, Musaki, Oak Sung and Okinawa. Like everyone's in her corner for encouragement and that was something she's not used to.

"I used to be in that position, but now that I look back on it...I'm extremely passionate about serving others and I hope that one day, it'll instill in your minds as you get older." Kuriyuka stated.

"Hopefully, you'll outlive Tigress." Musaki joked.

Kuriyuka turned to her grandson with this glare in her eye and said, "Xing-Fu..."

"I was just joking! Sorry." Musaki quickly apologized.

Hope helped out Takami with a few things and Po did the same with Tigress and the two tigers seemed to be getting the hang of it and Takami started to excel more on cooking and Tigress was not further behind and after only a few minutes, breakfast was complete.

Minutes pass by and everyone sits at the dinner table and starts eating and soon enough, the entire gang tasted the food and they were in complete awe over this. Oak Sung chuckled softly and said, "You've outdone yourselves really well!"

"We had some help." Kuriyuka stated.

Hope and Takami waved their hands to confirm that it was all their assistance to Po, Kuriyuka and Tigress to complete breakfast and Oak Sung really enjoyed it thoroughly and he said, "If your careers as kung-fu masters end, you could contribute to cooking."

"Mine is still here. I still work at my dad's noodle shop." Po replied.

"Me too. Well, my own dad's noodle shop anyway." Hope stated.

Faith looks at Hope and she lets out a smile and said, "I'm so impressed. The potato pancakes are my favorite."

Tigress perked her ears when Faith said 'favorite' and she was a little upset that Hope was credited for cooking instead of her, but at least someone liked her cooking, despite the fact that Hope helped a little, so she's gonna let it slide.

"So...Oki. Any plans with Willow today?" asked Musaki.

Okinawa stroked his chin with that idea and he said, "It's possible. But I'm not giving you any details."

"Whatever you say." Musaki replied.

* * *

Stick around to see what happens next!


	4. Okinawa's Old Friend

And this is what I had came up with...Okinawa reuniting with an old friend who's a gorilla.

* * *

Chapter 4: Okinawa's Old Friend

Later that morning, Okinawa went with Musaki, Zeke, Liu Shang, Sapphire, Taji, Arizona and Shao on their way to the MMA gym, so they can see Okinawa do more MMA moves and teachings and as soon as they got there, they see someone doing some serious training on one of those punching bags and Musaki said, "Didn't you say you were the only one first?"

"Yeah...that's right. Who got here before me?" asked Okinawa.

As they get closer, they saw this young gorilla; male, between 21 and 22 years of age, very muscular, weighs at 250 pounds, stands at 6'4, has green eyes and is wearing a white undervest and grey sweatpants; punching the crap out of the punching bag so fierce and forceful and then did some kicks, twists and flips towards it and on the last punch, he punched it with a sonic boom.

Everyone was blown away by this gorilla punching this bag and Okinawa was definitely familiar with this guy and he got closer and said, "Takeo?"

The gorilla turns around and sees Okinawa standing there and he lets out a shocked gasp and said, "Oki?"

"Yeah, that's me." Okinawa said.

Takeo started hooting happily the minute he saw Okinawa there and he grabbed Okinawa and gave him a huge hug and said, "I haven't seen my old friend in so long!"

Okinawa grunts and laughs a little bit as he gets crushed a little bit and said, "Me too!"

Takeo eventually lets him go as he got off the ring and he was still happy to see his old panda friend there and said, "Dude, I haven't seen you in a long time!"

"Yeah, like...6 years." Okinawa added.

Takeo whistled in response to hear that they haven't seen much of each other less than six years ago and said, "It's been that long? I had no idea."

"Yeah, you left Shanghai Secluded Valley when I was 15 or 16 with your family." Okinawa added.

Soon, he had forgotten that there were others standing there too and he lets out an embarassed chuckle and said, "Takeo, this is Musaki, Zeke, Arizona, Liu Shang, Sapphire, Taji and Shao. Guys, this is my childhood friend, Takeo."

"Nice to meet all of you guys." Takeo said, smiling.

"Same here." they all said.

Arizona asked Okinawa, "How'd you guys grow up together?"

"Well...when we met for the first time, we were like 4 or 5 and this is one of my favorite stories. Um...I got picked on by some kids because of my weight and the fact that I was a panda and one even beat me up and I see this gorilla come over and he just towered over the kids and said to them, 'Pick on someone your own size'." Okinawa explained.

"Oh, yeah! And I also said, 'don't you mess with my friend here otherwise, you'll get gorilla-wiped' and I think that's what made them run away like babies." Takeo added.

"Yeah, Takeo literally rescued me from being picked on and whatever situation that I would get picked on again...Takeo would always back me up." Okinawa said.

"Most people would think a gorilla and a panda be friends should never happen. Any skeptic that ever says that has to deal with me. Like, point out any skeptic and I'll make a believer out of them." Takeo said, with a smirk.

Musaki was impressed with how Takeo defended his brother when he was younger and said, "You made a believer out of me, bro."

Okinawa nods his head and he said to Takeo, "Yeah, I had just found out that I had younger brothers a few days ago."

Takeo widened his eyes at that response and he said, "Whoa...that's cool, Oki. I never knew you had younger brothers."

"Neither did I, until Musaki came over and explained it to me." Okinawa added.

Takeo nods his head and he turned to Musaki and said, "Yo...that's seriously cool. How'd you get to Shanghai?"

"By dragon. Just me, my cousins, uncle, friends, the Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior." Musaki replied.

Takeo froze for a second and he was completely awestruck by the fact that he brought in the Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior and asked, "The kung-fu masters in all of China? They're here?!"

"Yeah, at my grandparent's house." Musaki replied.

"Oh, dude! They're so cool! My favorites are the Dragon Warrior and of course, Master Monkey! Not because we're from the same species, but awesome fighting skills. Monkey's like, one of my favorite people. I'm a super-fan." Takeo added.

"That's awesome to hear." Musaki said, smiling.

Okinawa turns to Takeo and he was happy to see his old friend and said, "It's really cool to have you back. Are you and your family moving back in?"

"Actually, I'm the only one moving back here. I miss this place so bad." Takeo added.

Okinawa was also happy to hear that he's the only one coming back and he said, "This will be so cool. We've all gotta catch up."

"And then some." Musaki stated.

* * *

Looks like there's some old friends around here! Stay tuned for more!


	5. Manipulation of Zora

And a prime example of how Zora tries to control and manipulate Willow.

* * *

Chapter 5: Manipulation of Zora

Later that afternoon, Willow was looking forward to seeing Okinawa again and she felt like she could find a person to confide in and she's starting to feel like she definitely cleansed herself from Zora's violent, manipulating, possessive and controlling ways and she wants to close that chapter of her life and open a new one to make room for Okinawa.

But as Willow was walking by, she didn't notice Zora standing in front of her in another part of the village and it looked as if he was emotionless, but a little bit desperate and she had that sense of fear that something bad might happen again, so she walked away from him and sure enough...he started following her, like he wasn't gonna let her get away at all. It really started to make Willow a little bit tense and she walked as quickly as she could, but all of it did was to make Zora walk faster and faster.

Zora quickly came closer to her and gained on her and he eventually stopped her by blocking her way and Willow seemed completely fearful about what's happening next, so she wanted to leave, but Zora kept blocking her way. Zora looks at her in the eye and said, "What's it gonna take for you to give me another chance?"

"You've already had your chances, Zora. And in each chance, you mess them up." Willow answered.

"Yes, but I've grown from it now." Zora said.

Willow was unconvinced on Zora's sincerity and he then said to her, "I'm really sorry for all the stuff I put you through. Just come back with me. Let me show you how much I want you so badly."

Just as Zora was about to reach out to her, Willow could see that movement anywhere because she had fell for it many times before and she backed away from him, which made Zora a little more agitated and he said, "Come on, Willow. You don't need Okinawa in your life. He's just gonna leave you like my parents left me."

And even all those stuff Zora just sid made no sense at all to her and he said, "He's just using you, trying to find your weakness so he can just rape you to no end. You deserve a man like that when you got me."

Of course...Zora's manipulation is just one excuse to coax Willow into staying with him again so she can endure more abuse from him and she said to him, "You're lying. I'm not gonna put up with you any longer. It's over, Zora."

Those words pierce right through Zora's heart and he was determined to not let her go and he said, "I'm not gonna lose my girlfriend to this panda that you speak of! You don't deserve him! You deserve me, you understand?! Without me, you're nothing!"

"Goodbye, Zora." Willow said, a little angrier.

She starts to leave, but Zora grabbed her by the arm with full force and he wasn't gonna let her go that easy and he yelled out, "Do you know how much I have to deal with you every day?! How dare you disrespect me!"

"Get off of me! Let me go!" Willow exclaimed, struggling to get free.

"No!" Zora roared.

It looked as if Zora was gonna really brutalize Willow to no end until he gets what he wants, even if he has to viciously attack her, but then...he received a huge claw in the butt from someone and he roared at the top of his lungs, which caused Willow to get freed from Zora's paws and when Zora turned around, he sees Faith standing there, looking extremely furious.

"You again? Why don't you mind your own damn business, cheetah bitch?" Zora growled.

"I would slap you in the face if you were my boyfriend and treated me this way, but since we're not...I'd slap you anyway. And get this straight, king of the punk...I'm nobody's bitch." Faith said, in a serious, angry tone.

"And just what are you gonna do about it?" asked Zora, smirking at her.

Faith quickly kicked Zora in the nuts and when he squeaked in pain, holding onto his lionhood, she immediately used her ice powers to freeze him in frozen ice and Faith looked at Willow and asked, "You okay?"

"Yes." Willow said, a little shaken.

Faith quickly helped Willow up and she said, "Why do you keep hanging around this guy? You're worth plenty more than that."

"I know I am. And I don't want him anymore. Okinawa treats me better than Zora does." Willow said.

Both of them left the scene and made their way to see Okinawa while Zora on the other hand, was furious that she left. and even though he's frozen in a block of ice, he still feels like this is far from over and he said, "I'm not done yet. Next time, you won't always have that cheetah bitch to protect you...or anyone else for that matter. I'll get you if it's the last thing I do."

* * *

Looks like Zora's not giving up! Stay tuned for more!


	6. The Right Boyfriend

And here's proof that Willow chose Okinawa as her 'true' boyfriend.

* * *

Chapter 6: The Right Boyfriend

At the MMA gym, Okinawa was in the middle of a sparring session between him and Liu and the two pandas were proven an equal match when it comes to mixed martial arts and Liu starts pinning Okinawa down to the ground, but Okinawa was 10 times stronger than that, so he grabbed ahold of Liu and placed him in a chokehold and slammed him down to the ground and kicked him straight in the jaw.

Musaki, Liu Shang, Zeke, Taji, Shao and Zeke were cheering for Okinawa while Po was rooting for the other Liu and he couldn't help but to cheer for the same species and Po said, "Get him, Liu dude!"

"Po! Who's side you on?" asked Musaki, in a joking manner.

Soon enough, Okinawa made a quick kick to Liu's jaw and slammed him down as hard as he went and flipped him down on the ground, lifting him up and thrashing him down on the ground. Okinawa pumped his fists in the air for a victory and said, "Yeah, man! Oki's still got the chops!"

All while everyone else and his friends cheered for Okinawa's victory and Liu got himself up and he lets out a chuckle and is happy for Okinawa and he said, "Congrats, Kinawa. It's the first time I came so close to being beaten."

"You put up quite a good fight too, Liu." Okinawa said, happily.

Both of them ended up giving each other a panda bro-hug, congratulating each other for their efforts and Okinawa said, "I don't know about you, but I'm in for some food."

"I don't blame ya, bro." Liu agreed.

After they got off the ring, everyone walked up the steps and Po was completely in love with this sport and he asked, "You think the Dragon Warrior got what it takes to be mixed martial arts material?"

Po ended up making a little pose and tried to do some mixed martial arts move while everyone else looked at it and thought that he was joking and Okinawa said to Po, "Po...I'm gonna say this with the utmost respect. I don't think you're cut out for MMA. You may have the moves for kung-fu, the agility and the endurance...but not the entire package."

"Aw, come on! I got plenty of package!" Po protested.

Monkey scoffs in response and he said, "And you pack them in your stomach too."

As soon as they get on top of the steps, they were surprised to Willow walking around and Seung-Hui quickly said, "Hey, Oki...there's your girlfriend."

Okinawa grabs a towel and wraps it on his neck and comes over to her and he said to her, "What are you doing here?"

Faith comes from behind and she explains the whole ordeal to Okinawa about what happened between her and Zora and as everyone was listening, they were most definitely upset about all of this and Monkey asked, "What do you see in that guy?"

"At the time, I thought he had a good heart and I have a somewhat attraction to bad boys. I thought I could change him, but I was proven wrong. What I learned from Zora is that looks can be deceiving." Willow answered.

"What else did he do?" asked Okinawa.

"He tried to manipulate me...thinking that I don't deserve a guy like you, something about you're going to rape me." Willow added.

That's brutally insulting and Okinawa was totally appalled by that guy's assumptional lie and said, "That is a freaking lie. I would never in my life lay a hand on a woman. And I certainly would never do that sort of thing to any innocent girl. It's just disrespectful."

"Someone should rape that lion." Musaki blurted out.

"I told him it's over, but he's not taking no for an answer." Willow added.

Okinawa wanted to make sure that something like this will never happen again and he sat beside her and said, "Willow...you don't have to put up with this. I'll get you out of this situation with Zora and I'll stand by your side."

"Okinawa, you don't have to do this for me." Willow added.

"But I want to. It's not a choice whether I should or shouldn't. I'm gonna do this and I'll do whatever I can to make sure that Zora doesn't hurt you anymore." Okinawa said, with a deep conviction.

Hearing this from someone like Okinawa confirms that Willow has very deep feelings for him and it's the one that she's been looking for, even in her darkest time and she said, "Why haven't I ended up with you earlier?"

"And do not worry. If he comes back...the Five will be ready." Monkey added.

"And so will we." Musaki agreed.

Okinawa turns to Musaki for a second and he said, "I may need your help. Because even though I'll do anything for Willow, I cannot do this alone."

"Hey, Oki...you don't have to ask. You already got it. I'm gonna help you in any way possible." Musaki said.

Okinawa was impressed with Musaki's loyalty and he knows that it'll be an amazing contribution that two brothers will fight this good fight and he does a bro handshake with Okinawa and he said, "Oak Sung was right...you do have a good heart."

"And I intend to use it." Musaki answered.

* * *

In case you guys are confused, yes...there are two Liu's in this story, but in different spcies. Liu Shang is a lion and Liu (just plain Liu) is a panda. Liu Shang is 15 and Liu is in his 20's. Hope that clears it up. Now...stay tuned for more!


	7. Is It Time?

We thought we'd get a little focus on Reiko's pregnancy and whether or not it's actually time. You'll have to see...

* * *

Chapter 7: Is It Time...?

Later on that day, Reiko was just falling asleep on one of the guest room's bed and she felt completely exhausted because she was carrying the cubs around for so long and while she was asleep, Mako walked in to see how she's doing and he sat down next to her and said, "Hey, you okay?"

Reiko opens her eyes and sees Mako right beside her and she said, "Ask me when these cubs come out of me and I'll let you know."

Mako nodded her head at that and he can tell that she's exhausted and he rubbed her belly softly and said, "It won't be long until you're a mom again."

"I know, Mako." Reiko stated.

Mako patted her head and kissed her forehed and that seemed to make Reiko feel better for a little while and before Mako left the room, Reiko started moaning out in pain and then it got extra severe and she started screaming out in pain and Mako was alarmed by her screaming and he figured that it might be time for the babies to come out.

"It's time already?! Oh, boy...what do I do? What do I do?" Mako said, panicking.

Pretty soon, the sound of Reiko's screams caught everyone's attention as they quickly rushed over to her room to see what's wrong and Cody was freaking out about the sounds of Reiko screaming and Kango felt the same way and Cody asked, "What's happening?!"

"She's gonna have the baby! What do you think?" asked Kango.

"The baby's gonna pop out?!" asked Duke.

Mako can tell everyone's freaking out and he completely calmed them down and told them, "We don't know for sure!"

Just then, the pain stopped for some reason and it seems like it wasn't the time yet and she sits up and said, "I'm fine. Just another false alarm."

Everyone else lets out mixed sighs of relief and frustration that it was another false alarm and Sage blurted out, "Again?! Seriously?! How much more false alarms can we stand here?"

"Sage...enough." Mako said, sternly.

Sage grunts in response and mostly everyone leaves the room and Rico said, "It's gonna be okay, mom. We'll all be ready when that day will come."

Reiko comes to Rico and gave him a kiss on the cheek and said, "Thank you, Rico."

As half of them left, the rest stayed right where they are; on their mother/stepmother's side and Max wasn't that impatient with Reiko and he nuzzled her stomach, purring and Reiko patted Max's head and Mako said, "It's nice knowing that you're there for your mother in her most difficult time."

"We're not complaining at all. We just wanna help you in anyway possible." Samurai added.

"I deeply appreciate it. But you don't have to do all of this for me." Reiko said, in the modest way possible.

"We do it because we want to and because we're family." Tae Kwan added.

Mako couldn't be any more proud of their kids for saying they'll help their mother in this time of need and he didn't have to say anything and just felt happy for them and he stayed by them with his mate by her side.

* * *

That was so sweet. Stay tuned to see how long will Reiko give birth!


	8. Superfan

And Okinawa's old friend gets to see one of the Furious Five!

* * *

Chapter 8: Superfan

As evening goes ahead, Okinawa and Takeo walked around the entire valley and they were talking about their old times when they were kids and all the things they've been through and getting into, just laughing and goofing around with each other and they thought it was a good idea to take a visit to Oak Sung's place for a while and Takeo was eager to meet Oak again and he said, "Haven't seen the guy in 5 years, Oki. I bet he's doing good."

When they finally made it to the house, they see Oak Sung standing on the front porch and Okinawa came to him and said, "Hey, grandpa. Got someone for you to meet."

When Oak turned around and saw Takeo, he was greatly surprised to see him again and he comes to him and said, "Takeo! How have you been, boy?"

"Pretty good, sir." Takeo said, with a smile.

They both come in with a friendly hug and Oak lets out a chuckle and said, "You've grown the last time I saw you."

"Yep, I've really grown a lot the past few years. I came back to the good old Shanghai Valley to find a place of my own." Takeo said.

"Wonderful. Why don't you stay with Okinawa until we find a place for you?" asked Oak.

That sounded like an awesome idea for both of them and Takeo was deeply excited that he's gonna spend the night with Okinawa and Takeo said, "I'd love to!"

"Oh, yeah! Just like old times, man!" Okinawa exclaimed.

It didn't take long until Oak sees Po, Monkey, Tigress and Viper coming out of the house and Takeo takes one look and he was awestruck just by looking at them, but his attention was focused on Monkey and he said, "Oh my gosh..."

Then, Mantis and Crane came aboard and Takeo was completely starstruck to see his favorite heroes in person and that made his day really good and he said, "Is this a dream? Please don't wake me up...because my favorite heroes are right in front of me. The Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior...my favorite kung-fu masters here at Shanghai Secluded Valley!"

Okinawa chuckled and he came close to Takeo and he said, "I know, right? They're really awesome warriors. Guys, this is my old friend, Takeo."

"Hello." Crane said.

"I am such a big fan of you guys. Like...your number-one fan." Takeo stated.

Viper was admirable of the young gorilla and she was deeply appreciated that he looks up to them and said, "Thank you."

"Thank me? Try thank you. I'm a huge fan of you guys...but I'm an even bigger fan of Master Monkey." Takeo added.

Soon enough, Monkey was surprised that someone close to his species is a big fan of him and Tigress asked, "You're a big fan of Monkey?"

"Ginormous...like 2 million percent. I look up to him a lot and I've got a thousand posters of him." Takeo stated.

That surprised reaction turned to admiration and Monkey came forward and said, "Wow...thank you, man. This is the first time my peoples ever looked up to me."

"Dude, we're practically related." Takeo stated.

Monkey started to become impressed with this and he said, "Are you good at kung-fu?"

"Kung-fu, karate, ninja, mixed martial arts, judo, ninjitsu...you name it, I can do it all." Takeo replied.

Monkey chuckled at that and he turned to the others and said, "I like this guy. At least one species of mine has the admiration."

"Does Monkey really inspire you?" asked Po.

"Actually, you and Monkey inspire me to do kung-fu. But when it comes down to tricking your opponent while being discreet, Monkey takes the cake." Takeo stated.

"Now I really like this guy." Monkey said, happily.

Po chuckled at that and he said to Takeo, "You new here to this Valley?"

"Actually, I just moved back here. Decided to live on my own here because I missed this Valley so bad." Takeo answered.

"Well, welcome back." Oak said, happily.

Okinawa nods his head and soon after, him and Takeo left the house, but not before saying it was nice to meet Monkey and the rest of the masters and soon after, Monkey was completely happy that for once there was a superfan of his in the same species and he said, "This is the very first time that we've met a gorilla who's really cool."

"I have noticed." Mantis added.

* * *

Gorilla and monkey...I wanted it to make it look like they've actually known each other because they are the same species. It's interesting to see a gorilla looking up to Master Monkey. Stay tuned for more!


	9. Willing Promise

And Okinawa is keeping true to his word that he'll do anything for Willow.

* * *

Chapter 9: Willing Promise

By the next morning, Okinawa, Takeo and some of his friends were still asleep in his room after a sleepover night and it was like these guys were having the time of their lives and as the sun beams through the windows, Okinawa groans in his sleep and slowly opened his eyes and as soon as he woke up, he felt like he was dead exhausted from all the fun he had with his friends and as he looked around, he saw most of them sleeping on the ground.

He lets out a deep and heavy sluggish sigh as soon as he got out of bed and hears all of his friends snoring simultaneously and he heard one of them snorting and yawning loudly and he turns around and sees it was Sora waking up and he scratches his sides and said, "Morning, Okinawa."

"Hey, Sora." Okinawa said, smiling.

Sora slowly got up from the floor and he said, "Man, awesome sleepover. I don't think I've had this much fun since Liu Shang's birthday."

"With you, everyday's a party." Okinawa said, with a chuckle.

"True that." Sora replied.

Then, he heard a distant moan from behind and they saw it was Seung-Hui and said, "Can you guys keep it down? Trying to dream about me and a girl here."

Seung-Hui smacked his lips and continued snoring and Okinawa chuckled softly at that response and him and Sora tiptoed out of the room silently to give them some time to rest a little bit and they walked downstairs to the kitchen to start making some breakfast. Sora looks around the places and realizes it's just the two of them up and he asked, "Hey, where's your dad?"

"Work. Some mornings, I wake up and when I'm the only one awake, dad leaves for work a little earlier. So he wakes up before me or my brothers...which is cool because I get to cook breakfast." Okinawa replied.

"Sweet, man." Sora said, smiling.

As Okinawa started cooking breakfast for everyone, Sora sees Aang and Liu come downstairs with Seung-Hiu, Trey, Hokaido and Zuko and he said, "What up, dudes?"

Trey scratched his butt and he said, in a sluggish voice, "Still sleepy, dudes."

Okinawa chuckled at that response and he said, "Well...I guess you guys might be tired of getting some breakfast."

That term immediately wakes them up and Trey quickly said, "Now I'm fully awake."

Within no time, they were sitting down, anxiously waiting for breakfast to come forth and just then, Sokka heard Takeo yawning loudly and saw him come down the stairs and he said, "Up already, Takeo?"

"Yep. Man, huge party last night, huh? It's like it was all a big blur." Takeo said, sitting down.

"Yeah, man...talk about an awesome reunion/sleepover thing. It's really great to have Takeo back here with us." Zuko added.

"Like the old days, dude." Aang added.

A couple of minutes went by and Okinawa finally served them breakfast and they started pigging out on everything Okinawa ate and Seung-Hui said, "Dude...this is a lot better than what my parents made."

"I always thought your parents were good cooks." Liu stated, confusedly.

Seung-Hui sighed at this and he turned to Liu and replied, "They do...but it always tastes weird when my mom's away and my dad tries his best, but it ends up tasting like crap."

Takeo winced that the comment Seung-Hui made and said, "That's brutal."

"Try eating one of my dad's special breakfast surprise and then you'll see what's brutal." Seung-Hui stated.

As Okinawa was eating, he was thinking about someone else in mind and Hokiado could see that in Okinawa's eyes and he said, "You still thinking about Willow?"

Okinawa lets out a deep sigh and he said, "A lot. I still can't imagine why she would deal with that douchebag of a lion."

"Zora? Man, I used to hate that guy." Takeo retorted.

Okinawa nods his head at that and he said to Takeo, "He still didn't change. He's completely terrorizing Willow and beats her up."

Takeo could not believe what he was hearing and he knows that there's a zero tolerance for that kind of behavior and he said, "If there's one thing I hate, it's guys who beat up women and they think men run the world and be in control of them. And if there was an award for most unlikeable douchebag, Zora could easily win."

"That's true. Zora's trying to keep her from leaving him for me." Okinawa added.

All of Okinawa's buds were were really shocked to actually hear that and Liu said, "Man, that's serious."

"I made a promise that I was gonna protect her and I intend to keep that promise. I'd completely do anything for Willow and no matter what it takes, Zora will not lay a hand on Willow anymore." Okinawa said.

Hokaido smiled at Okinawa in response and he said, "That's why we'll help you."

"You guys sure? It's something I have to do on my own and I don't wanna put you guys at risk." Okinawa added.

"Come on, dude. We've always been up for a huge rescue adventure and to kick Zora's ass for a long time. There's only 10 of us and one of Zora." Trey stated.

Trey did have a very good point because they can outnumber Zora and Okinawa chuckled at that and said, "We gotta come up with a strategy."

"No problem. If Zora's man enough to face us...we'll be ready for him." Takeo said.

* * *

Looks as if Okinawa's old crew is back! Stay tuned!


	10. Attempt to Impress

And here's where one of Okinawa's friends try to put some flirting moves on one very tough cheetah.

* * *

Chapter 10: Attempt to Impress

Later that morning, Okinawa and his crew walked over towards the village to the MMA gym and they saw Musaki, Zeke and their friends plus the Elemental Hazards there and they saw most of the Hazards show off their skills at the ring and soon enough, Sokka looks over at the ring and saw Faith do some practicing and the lynx cat couldn't stop looking and got dazed by her looks that he went into full-on gawk mode.

"Whoa...she's smoking." Sokka whispered.

Okinawa looks up and sees Sokka making some googly eyes at Faith and he said, "I don't know if she's the right one for you."

"Oki...have you ever seen a cheetah this good-looking before? You don't get that much of them anymore here in this Valley." Sokka added.

"She might already have a boyfriend." Liu stated.

"If she already has a boyfriend, then I could be her long-lost ex-boyfriend." Sokka said, with a smirk.

"Ex? Dude, you haven't dated her or got broken up with her." Seung-Hui responded.

Sokka looked at them and he said to them, "Not yet, I haven't. Watch and learn."

Soon enough, Sokka dusted himself off as he made his way onto the ring and the others looking at Sokka making the first move and Okinawa said, "Not sure I can."

Not long after, Sokka jumps into the ring, trying to look cool as possible and he took one look at Faith and said, "What's shaking, baby?"

Faith takes one look at Sokka and she saw his looking cool act and that already made her a little annoyed at first and said, "Do I know you?"

"No...but your body's telling me something else. It says...I want you and I know you want me too. And I'm in no need to disappoint." Sokka said, winking.

Faith comes towards him and she asked, "Who are you?"

Sokka chuckled at that response and he said, "I'm glad you asked. Maybe I can introduce to you by my flow."

He clears his throat and starts freestyling right off the bat to serenade Faith...

_Yo, baby the name is Sokka_

_And I keep the girls rockka_

_Girl, your body's banging_

_like a drum in my pockka_

_You want a piece _

_of this lynx meat_

_Yeah, I know you want me_

_I can think of one ways to make your weak_

_If you got a man_

_Lose him if you can_

_Cuz I'm all yours_

_like a Japanese fan_

_Sexy cheetah, yes you are_

_Up for a lynx buzz_

_Analyze my whole body_

_and see what turns you on, cuz_

_Sorry if my tail's small_

_But the rest of me is not_

_Your eyes and lips are calling my name_

_So let's cut to the chase and touch me the right way before we rot_

After the little freestyle serenade, Sokka smirks at Faith and he said, "You like? I know you want this."

Faith took a few minutes to get her mind across that he obviously wants something and she lets out a smirk and said, "Well...there is something I can give you."

What turns out is Faith gave Sokka a huge slug and punch in the face, thrashes him down and kicks him off the ring and onto the floor mats until he lands on the wall hard. Faith then tells him, "And for the record...I have a boyfriend!"

Sokka groans in pain and he falls on his stomach, looking at the ceiling and he takes one look at Faith and said, "What a woman. She wants me."

Liu comes over to Sokka and helps him up and he said, "We were watching and learning what you just did and what we learned was...we should not have watched you serenading, but we liked watching you getting your butt kicked by that cheetah."

"She wants me, Liu. She's one of those 'hard to get' types." Sokka stated.

Faith clears her throat and Sokka turns to her and he figured that he might get lucky and said to Liu, "See what I mean? She wants more of this."

"Actually, I came to tell you that I'm not a hard to get. I'm more of a 'you'll never get' after your little introduction." Faith said, folding her arms.

Liu turns to Faith and he said, "You have to forgive Sokka. He's what you call...a wannabe ladykiller. He tries to turn girls on so they can be turned on too."

"Really? Sokka, you wanna come to the ring with me?" asked Faith.

Sokka whooped in response and didn't even think twice about that offer and replied, "Yeah, baby! I knew you can't resist."

"And after today...you might not be ready for me." Faith said, with a mischievous smirk.

* * *

I know freestyle rap didn't exist in Ancient China...but I thought I'd break the rules a little bit. Sokka tries to act cool, but Faith knows she won't have it. Stay tuned to see what Faith is gonna give Sokka.


	11. Slugfest

And this is what Sokka is getting himself into.

* * *

Chapter 11: Slugfest

As Sokka stood there at the ring, he sorta had a feeling that this was gonna be different than what he was hoping for and once Faith came in with her claws out, Sokka was deeply nervous about what she was actually gonna go and he said, "Wait a minute. I thought you said you were gonna give me a surprise."

"This is the surprise. What did you expect from me?" asked Faith, getting serious.

"I thought that you'd ask me out on a date or...maybe hang out at my house for a little...sleepover." Sokka replied.

Faith growled at him for thinking all of those semi dirty thoughts into his own head and she said to him, "Not happening. Now...this is the actual surprise from me to you."

With no warning, Faith immediately ran towards him and slammed Sokka down in the face with her hind legs, which sent him hurtling through the ring and got pulled back by the ropes before flying towards Faith and she ended up punching and kicking him in the face multiple times and flipped him up and down through the ring and took him down hard.

It immediately attracted everyone else in the gym to see this happening and Hope walks over and he asked Okinawa, "What's going on?"

"Sokka tried to flirt with your girlfriend." Okinawa answered.

Hope was surprised to actually hear that, but from the looks of those punches, he can tell that it means that Faith wasn't interested in Sokka at all and he said, "Guess he deserves it."

"So...do you know this cheetah?" asked Seung-Hui.

"Yeah, she's my girlfriend." Hope answered, with no hesitation.

That surprised Seung-Hui and the rest of Okinawa's friends looked at Hope and then looked up at Faith and that almost confused them into thinking that a brown bear and a cheetah would actually be boyfriend and girlfriend, but at the same time...it didn't seem to bother it that much and Liu said, "You're the boyfriend?"

"Yep. I know it sounds weird, but we are a couple." Hope said.

"I told Sokka that she's already got a boyfriend." Liu added.

Meanwhile at the ring, Faith tosses Sokka around like a furry rag doll and carried him on the shoulders and Sokka attempted to touch her tail, but before he could even attempt to, Faith spins him around and slams him down the ground and claws him in the face and finally...pins him down for the count.

Sokka was a little terrified by the way she fought him and as he looks at her eyes, he panted heavily and said, "I didn't think you'd be this fierce."

"There's a lot about me you don't know. But...what I do know is that I don't like boys who are perverts." Faith stated.

Then, Faith grabs him by the shirt and asked, "Any last words?"

"Okay, okay okay, okay! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I thought you might've gotten into things like that!" Sokka exclaimed.

"No, I do not. Bad boys are jerks." Faith said, sternly.

Then, Sokka looks up and sees Hope standing at the ring and he said, "Who's the bear?"

"This is Hope...the Phoenix Warrior. And he's my boyfriend." Faith replied, looking at Hope.

Sokka got confused as to how a cheetah would be attracted by a brown bear and he said, "That's weird...and impossible."

Then, Faith unsheathes her claw and Sokka felt a little pierce of the claw on his shoulder and said, "Owww...but if it's who you love, then it's who you love. Don't kill me."

Faith then turns to him and said, "And you'll stay out of my way?"

"Yes." Sokka replied.

Then, Faith drops him from the ring and comes towards Hope and she looked at him in the eye and said to him, "You're the only boy in the entire world for me."

"And I'm lucky to have you as my girlfriend." Hope said, looking deeply in her eyes.

They leaned towards each other and kissed each other in the mouth with their arms wrapped around each other and it left Sokka a little mortified to see this, but he snuck out of the ring without Faith noticing and he walks towards the others and Seung-Hui said, "Sorry things didn't work out."

"For the record, I totally knew your attempt to impress her didn't work." Liu bragged.

"Shut...up." Sokka said, through clenched teeth.

* * *

LoneWolf, how'd you like? Stick around.


	12. Oak's Prediction

And we go to serious mode now.

* * *

Chapter 12: Oak's Prediction

Back at Oak Sung's house

Oak Sung was sitting outside in the backyard, doing some quiet meditation to let himself focus and figure out what's gonna happen soon and while he was on the stages of meditation...he comes across a vision that might become the most prominent and perilous vision he's even seen.

_Oak Sung's vision_

_Zora is coming for revenge against Okinawa for stealing his 'girl' Willow and there's a possibility that this lion is gonna do whatever he can do to get her back, even if it means planning on killing Okinawa and pretty much everyone else that gets in his way unless the combined forces of him, Musaki and Zeke to put an end for Zora's revenge and they summon the ultimate power inside of them to be ridden of him once and for all._

_And when Okinawa, Musaki and Zeke came together to fight Zora, they'll fight him harder and harder than ever before and will emerge super victorious in battle to save Shanghai Secluded Valley and with the spirit combined forces of their parents' presence...there's no stopping them. But they will have to rely on each other if they are gonna handle this task at hand._

After Oak's vision, he knows that he will have to rely on his own wisdom, ingenuity and above all...his own strength to accomplish this challenge at hand. But how will his grandsons react to this? He hopes that they will be eager enough to go through this for this is a very serious matter.

"I have to warn my grandsons..." Oak said, in a half-whisper.

* * *

Something's happening. What can it be? Stay tuned and find out.


	13. The Panda Brothers Trio

Can you guys imagine Musaki, Okinawa and Zeke as kung-fu MMA fighters?

* * *

Chapter 13: The Panda Brothers Trio

As the afternoon drags on, Okinawa walks around the Valley with Musaki, Zeke, his friends, the Hazards and the Jade Palace masters after a full day of MMA and Liu Shang looks up at most of the masters and asked, "So...what do you think of MMA so far?"

"It's really aggressive." Viper answered.

"More aggressive than kung-fu, I believe." Tigress chimed in.

Zeke chuckled at that particular comment Tigress made and he turned to her and said, "Well, you should be used to this kind of thing by now. It's a lot better than kung-fu."

Tigress froze for a second and then turned to Zeke and said, "Nothing's better than kung-fu. It is irreplaceable to me and I still don't see what you quit."

"First of all...I did not 'quit' kung-fu. Let's get that straight. I chose not to continue doing kung-fu because I favor more of MMA. There's no limitations and no restrictions...well, except for being careful of your surroundings." Zeke stated.

Taji looks into this and he said, "But sometimes...kung-fu and MMA make a great combination if you use it really well. You could literally make it the best martial art collaboration."

"Well played, Taj." Liu Shang stated.

Taji chuckled at this and he looked at his lion friend/brother and asked, "So...where's your panther girlfriend?"

Liu groaned in response to that and he said, "She's just a friend that we met on my birthday. And that's it."

Taji sees this situation differently and he said, "I saw the way you were looking at her with those googly-innocent looking eyes."

"All right, guys. Break it up." Shao stated, smiling.

Okinawa looks up at Faith and he asked him, "I saw you fighting Sokka at the ring today. I could tell you can't put up with guys like that."

"You know what you're getting into if a guy does something like that, but I let him know that I'm alrready taken and that I am not one to be flirted with." Faith stated.

Sokka looks at the cheetah and he still thinks he has a chance with her and said, "You know you want this lynx cat meat."

"What part of 'I already got a boyfriend' don't you get?" Faith said, getting agitated.

Musaki chuckled at this part and Zeke looks at Faith for a second and he asked Musaki, "What's with her?"

"Here's what I learned about Faith; you don't push all of her buttons and if it gets pushed too much, she will come at you at the drop of a hat. But...she's really kind, sweet and geniune." Musaki replied.

"And Hope is very lucky to have her." Layla stated.

As everyone else continues walking, they see Shin Hai running this way very fast, looking for Musaki and they noticed him running past them and Musaki said to Shao, "Looks like your dad's late for something."

"Not when he runs like that." Shao stated.

Soon, Shin walks back towards the others, panting heavily and Shao looks at his dad and said, "What's going on?"

Shin was panting so hard that he can't speak yet and he puts out his paw to give him a few minutes to catch his breath and they waited for a few seconds and after he caught his breath, Shin looked to Musaki and said, "I came for Musaki. Your grandfather wants to see you, Zeke and Okinawa this very moment."

All three pandas knew what was gonna be in store for them and Musaki already knew what that meant and the masters were concerned over whatever matter it could be and Musaki asked, "How serious is it?"

"Very serious." Shin added.

"You can tell what something serious is up?" asked Mantis.

Musaki nodded his head and he told Mantis, "I know my grandpa. When he says 'right this second', it always means that something big is happening."

* * *

Now we get to the seriousness.


	14. Serious News

And here's the turning point where we all know that Musaki is growing up.

* * *

Chapter 14: Serious News

At Oak Sung's house

Everyone gathered around Oak's living room to figure out what the big news is about and Musaki saw the look on his grandfather's face and he knew that something has happened or if something is happening soon and Oak turned to the others with a serious, yet somber look and he said, "What took you all so long?"

"We came as soon as we could." Musaki replied.

Oak sat down on his chair and everyone took a seat on some of the chairs while some sat on the floor and Oak took a look at his grandsons and he said, "Something is happening within the next 24 hours and it involves Willow."

As soon as they heard the name, Okinawa's heart started to drop like a huge sack of potatoes and he realized that this really is a serious matter and he asked, "What about her?"

Soon enough, in enters Willow with a clawed and bloodied up face and it was worse than Okinawa expected and Willow was shaken up and frightened over this huge ordeal and he immediately went up to her and sat her down and he asked, "Zora did it again, did he?"

"It's worse than that. Zora tried to tie me up to make me be his slave...and he clawed me as a warning to tell you that this will happen if you interfere." Willow added.

That made Okinawa really ticked to hear that Zora would go this far to stop Willow from leaving her for Okinawa and he balled up his fist and said, "That piece of lion trash...he has no right to do this to you. He's gonna have to get through me first."

Oak calmed his grandson down because he can tell that he is completely upset and angry at the same time and he said, "I understand that you are upset over this ordeal, but we need to formulate a plan so that this girl cannot go through this again."

Okinawa eventually calms down and lets out a deep sigh and said, "Okay."

"Now...I'll tell you this vision. Zora will stop at nothing to get Willow back and he is willing to make her life as miserable as ever and he's willing to kill Okinawa or anyone else that gets in his way, but he mostly wants to kill Okinawa as an act of revenge." Oak answered.

Just hearing the news made Musaki really disgusted that Zora would kill Okinawa over this issue and he said, "Zora is not gonna lay a hand or a fur on my brother. He has to fight me first."

Most of the masters were surprised to hear this come out of Musaki and Willow quickly stepped in and said, "You don't have to do all of this for me."

"Willow...Zora tortured the living crap out of you. We're trying to help you get out of it." Musaki argued.

Oak continued on to say, "This is a very serious matter and I believe that you, Okinawa and Zeke can stop Zora and attack him before he kills everyone in this Valley."

Tigress didn't really think it could be necessary for that and she stands up and said, "I say we handle Zora ourselves."

Musaki thought it was just uncalled for and he stands up and he said, "Excuse me? Did I hear you say you can handle Zora?"

"Yes, we can. It's too dangerous for you." Tigress protested.

Willow thought it's just a bad idea to do so and she said, "You don't even know Zora. He'll do whatever it takes to stop you guys from defending me. He'll kill you all without even showing a bit of mercy."

"Well, what are we supposed to do?" Musaki asked.

Zeke also agreed on this too and he said, "We can't just sit around and do nothing. We've got to do something about this."

Tigress didn't really think that the three would actually have what it takes to take down Zora and she said, "Listen, you're not even capable of handling this. What I say goes and I say you three cannot go out there and fight Zora. Me and the Five will handle him."

"Why bring us into this?" Mantis asked, really stunned by this.

Musaki felt like this was gonna be the last straw and he stood up to Tigress and said, "I really don't give a crap about what you say. My grandfather said that me and my brothers can handle Zora and there is no possible way you can hold us back from his wishes."

"But even if you could attack him, then what will you do?" asked Tigress.

"We'd still fight him." Okinawa replied.

Oak agreed with this and he turned to Tigress and he said to him, "It is not your fight. However, you all will join my grandsons on the fight and I know for a fact that they will do whatever they can to protect this Valley and protect this poor young lady from harm. I have faith in my grandsons. Why can't you all do the same?"

"We have faith in Musaki and his brothers." Viper stated.

"And so do we." Seung-Hui added.

"And you know we're in." Liu Shang chimed in.

"Always!" Kendall exclaimed.

"We're there for our friend no matter what life hits us." Takami added.

Musaki felt like he had to courage to break himself out the rules of the Jade Palace standards and step out on his own and he said to Tigress, "You may not think we're ready, but when it comes to my family...we're unstoppable. And in case you haven't noticed, I'm 18. I don't need you to hold me back or make decisions for me. I can make those on my own and stand on my own two feet. You've taught me so many things during my time in the Jade Palace and I'm willing to take those to heart and use it well."

"Spoken like a true Bushido-Akio." Oak said, humbly.

Okinawa and Zeke held each other's paws and they were more determined than ever to come together and defend Willow for Zora and Tigress could see that Musaki is growing and maturing as a person, willing to place his life on the line as he's done many times before and she said, "I can't stop you this time."

"You'd better not." Max retorted.

Oak stood up and he said, "We get ready for attack tomorrow because that's when Zora will most likely do his deed."

Musaki looks at his grandfather in the eye and said, "We'll be there."

"And we'll be waiting for Zora." Okinawa added.

* * *

Takes guts for Musaki to stand up to Master Tigress like that. There will be some action coming, so stay tuned!


	15. The Revenge Begins

We now focus on Zora and his plot for revenge against Okinawa and Willow.

* * *

Chapter 15: The Revenge Begins

Deep in the outskirts of Shanghai Secluded Valley, Zora was looking over at the entire Valley and he was gonna make his wya back to the house to see if Willow was still around and as soon as he got home, he could see all of Willow's stuff had been vanished and that was a clear message that she's really through with him for good and for him...that was damaging for him to know that she actually meant it. He felt like she had given his life to this woman and how does he repay her? By moving out.

Then, he sees a note on the front of the door and he didn't notice it until he came in the house and he took it out of the door and what Willow wrote...really filled his mind with full-on rage.

_Zora, in case you noticed...I decided to move out of this place because I'm starting fresh. I should've done this years ago and thanks to my new-boyfriend, Okinawa...I'm finally making a choice for myself; something that you never let me do. I'm sick and tired of your constant controlling, violent assault towards me and nothing has ever changed. Of all the promises you keep making, you're good at breaking them. You accuse me of being the cause to disrespect you when I clearly didn't. You brought it on yourself. So...long story short: we are through for good. Goodbye for good. Willow_

_And P.S.: I know you're a cheater. _

That was the last straw for Zora and he felt a whole of rage that if Willow's really leaving him for Okinawa, he's gonna put an end to all of this and he growls violently and said, "That does it! The panda must die tomorrow!"

Not long after, all of Zora's friends came to his place; most of them are his group of violent allies and Zora said to them, "Willow has gone too far this time! She's leaving me for Okinawa! I gave that bitch my whole freaking life and this is how she does to me?! It's all that panda's fault: Okinawa!"

"What do you want us to do, Zo?" asked one red fox.

Zora snarled in rage and he pulled his claws out and said, "I want you all to kill him...kill Okinawa Sosuke Bushido-Akio."

"And of the girl?" asked one wolf.

Zora lets out a sinister smirk and he said to them, "One victim at a time. I'll handle the bitch myself. And if she can't have me, nobody will...and I will make damn sure of it."

* * *

Sounds like he's super serious. Stick around to see all of the action coming soon!


	16. Ready for War

The battle of good and evil comes in! Preparation of course.

* * *

Chapter 16: Ready for War

Early the next day, Okinawa stood in front of his grandfather's house and he's completely ready to confront Zora and to show him that he will not lay a paw or claw on an innocent woman anymore and no matter what he does, he's not gonna let anyone harm Willow. Soon enough, Musaki comes out of the front door and he sees Okinawa looking up at the sky and he knows that his brother is ready to fight Zora.

"I always wondered what it would be like to fight the guy that's been a major bully through most of my life. I'm not going back to the person that had wimped out every battle before again." Okinawa added.

"It's true what they say; when you fight for someone you love, you'd do more than anything to keep them safe." Musaki said.

Okinawa looked at Musaki in the eye and that wisdom proved that there's a lot more to Musaki than he thinks and he said, "You know this from experience."

"A lot more than experience, Oki. I've lived it." Musaki replied.

Musaki got closer to his brother and Okinawa told him, "I was deeply impressed that you stood up to Master Tigress yesterday. I've always heard that if someone tells her off, she'd put you in a grave. But...after what you said, it takes a lot of courage and you got the balls to do that."

"Hey, someone had to give her a piece of her own medicine. It was either stand up to her or get kicked in the balls by her for defying her at the last minute." Musaki stated.

Okinawa chuckled softly at that comment and he said, "I see you've come a long way."

"And then some." Musaki added.

Just then, Oak Sung and Zeke walked out to the front door and they look like they're ready for a fight because Oak Sung got his military army face paint on both sides of his face and Okinawa looked at his grandfather and he said, "Looks like you're up for war."

"This is just for show. You do not want to see your grandfather when he is ready for a fight." Oak Sung added.

Musaki could tell from what he just said, he knows his grandfather means business and he said, "Where'd you get the military war paint?"

"I store them for many years after the war." Oak replied.

All three brothers were a little surprised that he kept those military war paints after all these years and assumed that they might go bad or expire afterwards and Oak quickly said, "The army sends you more military war paint as a way of showing gratitude to fighting our country. It does have some perks, but I don't really make a big deal about it. I'm still just an old retired master living a simple life."

"Simple life? Nothing's simple when it comes to you." Kuriyuka added.

Kuriyuka puts her arms around Oak Sung's shoulder to straighten up his vest and she said, "You gonna be okay?"

"I will be just fine." Oak said, lovingly.

"You know I always miss you when you're gone, but at the same time...I know you have to do what you do to keep our valley safe." Kuriyuka added.

"We're only gonna teach this person that beat up Willow a lesson. He thinks I'm some weak, old man who is defenseless...but of course, looks can be really deceiving." Oak added.

"That's one of the many reasons I married you." Kuriyuka stated.

Soon enough, most of the Five, the Hazards and all of Musaki and Okinawa's friends came out of the house, ready for a huge fight with Zora and Takami looks up at everyone and said, "We're all ready, Oak Sung."

"Yes, you are." Oak added.

"Me and Max wanna come too!" Kovu exclaimed, as he came with Max, but Musaki stopped both of them.

Musaki got down to their level and said, "It's too dangerous for you guys. You have to stay here and help Willow and Reiko."

"Yeah, we don't know when her water will break at any moment." Kuriyuka added.

Tigress sighed at this comment and she immediately said, "Another reason why I'll never have kids at all."

"When you get older, it will happen. But you need to get a husband first." Oak responded.

Tigress scoffed at this and she said to Oak, with her arms crossed, "And what husband would look for in me?"

"A real woman." Max responded.

Tigress wanted to snap Max's head off after that witty yet snarky comment and she turned to Arizona and said, "Control that kid."

"No, I think I'll stick to Max for this one." Arizona said, not wanting to start an argument.

Musaki clears his throat and wanted to keep the group in mind of what's gonna happen today and he said, "If we're finished picking on Tigress...let's keep in mind what we're really here for."

"Finally, I can focus on beating up this jerk." Tigress said, ready to strike.

"Pull your claws in, Tigress. We'll face Zora soon enough." Oak said, patiently.

"Willow will stay here where she's safe and if anyone comes to get at her, we'll be ready." Kuriyuka responded.

Monkey didn't seem to believe that Kuriyuka can actually do something about it and he said, "I think it might be dangerous for you."

Kuriyuka didn't think so as she came towards Monkey and she actually kicked, punched and backflipped and kung-fu'ed Master Monkey very quickly and ended up kicking him in the monkey area, causing him to groan and squeak in pain. The others were pretty much shocked at that Kuriyuka did and didn't know she had it in her and she dusted it off and said, "That was very uncivilized."

Kendall tapped Musaki on the shoulder and he said, "You have the coolest grandparents ever."

"Yeah, who knew?" asked Kiba.

"What, you think I am the only one that does not fight? I'm willing to make a believer out of most of you young boys." Kuriyuka added.

Everyone else puts their paws up and doesn't want to have their butts kicked by an old lady and Po said, "Remind me to never get on your bad side."

Oak Sung clears his throat and he looks at everyone and said, "Now...let us head on. The task ahead of us is bigger than anything."

Everyone left the house, following Oak Sung, Musaki, Okinawa and Zeke leading the way and Kuriyuka looks on and sees them marching off and she whispered, "Be careful, Oak-y."

"So...what do we do now?" asked Max.

* * *

I thought that having Musaki's grandmother do kung-fu would make an awesome twist. Stay tuned for the action!


	17. Face to Face with Zora

And the pre-battle starts!

* * *

Chapter 17: Face to Face with Zora

As the gang marched on towards the forest to find Zora, all of them were on their toes to keep an eye out in case Zora or someone that works for him strikes first because there could be a possibility that Zora will bring in serious backup. Okinawa wasn't really scared of what the outcome would be because he's fighting for Willow and will do anything in his power to protect her at all costs.

The Furious Five completely looked at the dynamic relationship between Musaki and Okinawa's brotherhood and they were awestruck by how strong it became after only a short time. It's amazing how someone who never knew he had an older brother could actually become brothers. That's definitely something they admire about Musaki the most and that's one of the major reasons why they all respect him more, not as a kung-fu student...but as a genuine person.

Oak Sung makes his way towards the forest past Azuko's house and right as they kept going, they heard some rapid footsteps coming this way, but quickly stopped. Musaki was the first one to hear it and he whispered, "Did you guys hear that?"

"Yeah, we heard." Tigress said, getting tense.

"Keep on your toes, guys." Okinawa added.

Everyone did as they kept a look out while going forward and they were unaware that a strange being with a dark half mask was looking at their every move and proceeded on following them while keeping himself incognito...but it didn't escape the eyes and wise knowledge of Oak Sung and he had a sneaking suspicion that someone might be onto them quickly.

"I would keep an eye out if I were you. Just do not let your guard down." Oak warned.

Everyone definitely got the message and yet, Oak completely became aware of the stranger with a mask lurking around and as this figure kept following them, Oak was the only one that saw him and he brings in his wooden bo staff and as the masked figure got closer in front of the elderly panda, Oak was ready to strike and he didn't even have to see that he's wielding out a dagger to stab someone quickly because he has a sixth sense.

Just then, Oak finally turns around to see the masked figure in person and grabbed him by the paw and flipped him down to the ground and whacked him in the head multiple times with his staff and pinned him to the ground, which left everyone shocked and surprised.

"Try to follow us, boy?" asked Oak.

Tigress was completely stunned by this and she was totally blown away by how he caught him so suddenly and asked, "How'd you know he was following us?"

"You don't have to be a vigilant to know when someone's coming at you. Besides, I knew he was coming because I could sense it." Oak answered.

The masked figure was being choked on by Oak Sung and he tried to speak up and said, "Get off of me!"

But Oak unveiled his mask and revealed to be a young 20-something wolf and he was shocked to see who it was and he couldn't believe that he was being knocked out by an old man and said, "This is messed up, man! How the (bleep) could you figure it out?!"

"Watch your language, young man." Oak retorted.

The frustrated wolf growls at this and said, "Zora's gonna have a field day on this!"

Then, it became surprising to them that he actually knows Zora and Okinawa was the first one to surround him and he said, "I don't give a crap about you. We're all coming here to knock out Zora."

"Funny you could say that...because you can ask him yourself." the wolf replied.

They all turned around and they found themselves surrounded by random thugs and rough youths carrying weapons that will be aimed directly at them and all the masters could do is just figure out how they're gonna defeat them all at once, but they're gonna face Zora's wrath.

"Okinawa...or should I say, homewrecking cheater."

Okinawa growls at that comment and he knows that it's Zora's voice and soon enough, they eventually see Zora come over and he faced everyone else, but kept his focus on Okinawa with a deep amount of jealousy, hatred and rage racing through his mind.

"Zora..." Okinawa stated.

"Okinawa...your last day of life begins today." Zora said, in a cold tone.

* * *

Stay tuned if you wanna see more action!


	18. Unexpected Time

I know that we're focusing on this battle, but I thought we'd take a short shift to Reiko's pregnancy.

* * *

Chapter 18: Unexpected Time

Back at Oak Sung's house

Kovu was still a little upset that he's not getting a chance to go an a dangerous mission with the others, but Max wasn't that rattled by it because he understood the safety reason behind it and he wants to tend more to Reiko and as he walked up to his grandmother's room and he saw Reiko laying on the bed and got closer to her and he nuzzled her elbow for comfort and she in turn patted Max on the head.

"You're a sweet cub, Maxie. Thank you." Reiko said, softly.

He leaps on the bed and got closer to her and he asked, "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine, Max. Don't worry." Reiko said, cuddling him with his arms and rubbed his head, in which Max responds to purring softly.

Mako comes in the room and he sees this tender moment between her and Max and he's really happy to see Max tending to his adopted stepmom and as he walked in the room, he sat beside Reiko and he said to Max, "Thanks, Max. I'll take it from here."

"Okay." Max said.

He then gave his mom a kiss on the cheek and left the room, but he's still concerned more about Reiko than himself and as he went downstairs, he sees most of his brothers a little frustrated that they're staying here when they could be helping Oak, Musaki and the others. Sage was definitely the most irritable about this and he said, "We should be out there by now! I just need to be in the middle of the action!"

"What action could you possibly need? I understand your pain, but you heard grandpa. It's dangerous." Samurai added.

"Was anybody even talking to you? I can't believe that we get to stay here and deal with the fact that Reiko's gonna give birth." Sage stated.

Samurai stood up and faced Sage as he got in his face and said, "It's what family does. We stay and protect our own. If you're man enough to even get used to it, you might've known better by now."

"You got about 10 seconds to get out of my face, Samurai." Sage growled.

Max couldn't stand to see this and he broke them up in the middle and said, "Stop fighting! We've got enough problems as it is."

"You're telling me. I'm losing a card game to Logan." Borko complained.

Logan lets out a smirk on his face directly at Borko and he said, "Pay up, dude."

Borko grunts in response to that and soon enough, they heard an ear shattering scream from out of nowhere and Sage said, "Man, what the (bleep) was that?!"

"Do not curse in my house." Kuriyuka blurted out.

At the bedroom, Reiko was screaming in pain and Mako was panicking as to what's going on and he said, "What's wrong?"

"Mako...I tihnk it's...it's time." Reiko said, panting.

* * *

Uh-oh...it's time! How long until someone knows it's happening?! Now...back to the battle!


	19. The Fight Begins!

We'll focus on Reiko giving birth later. For now...let's see the action playing out!

* * *

Chapter 19: The Fight Begins!

Zora takes a deep look at Okinawa with hate in his heart and on his face, but Okinawa looked at Zora with a mega serious look on his face with an ultra sense of showing that he's not gonna back down for any reason at all and Zora said to him, "Why do you have the balls to steal my girl away from me?"

"Willow was never your girl." Okinawa said, in a serious tone.

Zora growls at him for that response and he said, "She was too my girl! I gave that girl the best years of my life and you came in and threw it all away from me!"

Okinawa could tell that Zora's trying to paint him as the bad guy and the serial cheater, but he knows deep inside that he's not a homewrecker or 'the other man'. All he had to do was to save Willow from the abusive, violent claws of Zora from a life full of suffering and manipulation. He lets out a sharp growl and said, "That's a lie. You and I both know that you really don't love Willow."

"Now you're a liar! Do you honestly think she could love you when she had someone like me?!" Zora growled.

"You mean before or after you hurt her?" asked Oak Sung.

Zora looked up at the elderly panda and he did not have to hear what he just said and said with a scowl, "Shut the (bleep) up, old man. This is none of your (bleep)ing business."

Oak wasn't that rattled by that statement Zora made and just played it cool while most of the masters were tensed up and Tigress stepped in and said, "You don't talk to Oak Sung like that!"

"And who says, toots?" Zora said, in a cold tone.

"TOOTS?! I got your toots, all right!" Tigress roared.

Tigress was basically ready to thrash him, but Oak immediately stopped her and said, "Not yet. We fight until we say we fight."

Oak Sung basically had no means to fire back at him and Zora glared at both Okinawa and Oak, but continued to keep his eyes on Okinawa and he said, "Where is Willow?"

"We are not telling you where she is, but we are keeping her away from you." Okinawa answered.

Zora growls at this and just wanted to kill him there and then and he got closer to Okinawa and said, "I'm not gonna ask you again...where is Willow?!"

Okinawa said nothing and just looked the other way and Zora took this as him not responding and he figured that there will be one way to make him answer and he broke out his dagger and said, "Suit yourself...homewrecker."

He rose it up in the air, ready to stab Okinawa, but a huge burst of energy thrashed onto Zora and slammed him down to the ground with the dagger going in another direction. Zora quickly got up and he notices Oak Sung right behind him holding the energy orb with his hands and he figured it was remotely impossible for someone to actually do that and he said, "It can't be true!"

"Oh, really?" asked Oak.

"You're just an old man! You can't obviously fight me!" Zora said, proudly.

Oak chuckled at that response and he started flipping, punching, kicking and pinning him down to the ground and he said, "If there is one thing I will not tolerate, young men like you disrespecting women like they're your personal torture device. If you do not take care of your woman, then you are less of a man."

"I'm more of a man than you will ever be." Zora growled.

"Well, I do not see a man. I only see...a punk." Oak shot back.

Zora wasn't gonna take this anymore and he merely tackled him down, but Oak was still standing through it all and he said, "All right then...I'm here for Okinawa and don't you try to stop me!"

Okinawa brought in his swords and got himself ready for attack and said, "Try me."

* * *

Stick around for this fight! And...you may be wondering why Oak Sung has fighting skills for an old man. Years of being a kung-fu master, war veteran and following a Bushido-Akio bloodline sure helps.


	20. Attack!

And finally...the action starts!

* * *

Chapter 20: Attack!

Within no time, Zora was ready to charge at Okinawa along with his back-up comrades while the rest of Okinawa, Zeke, Musaki, Oak Sung, the Hazards, the Jade Palace masters and the gang all fought them with everything they got and they attacked each other multiple times and most of Zora's gang were planning to gain on Okinawa, but Zora refused to do so and told them, "Take care of the others. I'll handle the panda cheater by myself."

As the others were attacking the others, Zora began to fight with Okinawa as he punched him in the face multiple times, but Okinawa knew when to strike back and he gave him a right left punch to the nose and grabbed him by the neck and flipped him down to the ground as hard as he could and thrashed him down to the ground.

Okinawa panted heavily as he kept looking at Zora, but the lion was not finished yet as he got himself up and clashed swords with Okinawa and a sword fight begins to pursue. As Zora was planning to slice off Okinawa, he was surprised to see how skilled he is with sword fighting and he did all these flips, ducks, jumps and everything to keep from getting stuck on.

"How the hell are you not giving up?" asked Zora, angrily.

"Less talking, more fighting. How about that, bitch?" Okinawa shot back.

Meanwhile, all of Zora's gang fought off Musaki and Zeke and they were relentless in getting these two, but the younger panda brothers can totally handle them and Zeke went ahead and tripped on their feet and placed them in a chokehold while Musaki drive-kicked them in the face, slammed their heads down to the ground and unleashed a sonic punch straight towards their guts.

All of Zora's gang won't give up without a fight and neither will Musaki and Zeke as they went all the way with their moves and they continued to punch, kick and even bite them. Musaki took care of biting half of Zora's gang in the finger and nose really hard and then smacked them deep in the face and head-butted them straight in the nuts.

"Way to use your head, bro." Zeke said, chuckling.

Musaki and Zeke fist-bumped each other for support and high-fived each other for that and Musaki said, "These guys ain't so smart."

Soon enough, Liu Shang, Taji, Shao, Arizona and Sapphire were surrounded by other members of Zora's clan and one of them were looking at Sapphire and one white wolf lets out a perverted chuckle and said, "You're gonna get some white meat to go along with that dark body of yours."

Liu Shang growled in response to that and he knows that it's over the top of the line disrespectful and he said, in an angry tone, "You'll have to think twice before you get anything."

"Was anyone talking to you, wuss of the jungle?" asked one grey wolf.

Before long, they brought in their weapons and are ready to attack, but not before Liu Shang leaped over and punched, kicked and clawed them in the face and Sapphire went in and attacked the white wolf that made that rude comment and she scratched him on the face and nose hard. Sapphire growled in response to that and she said to the white wolf, "You are disgusting and there is no chance."

"You tell him, Saph!" Taji exclaimed.

The white wolf quickly got up and snarled at Sapphire angrily for that as the blood dripped out of his nose and he said, "I oughta teach a lesson on how to respect me, bitch!"

Arizona quickly went ahead and punched the white wolf in the mouth and with some help from Shao and Taji, they went ahead and flipped, punched, slammed and bashed him on the head and Shao started punching him in the mouth while Taji bashed his head to a tree and Arizona punched him straight to the jaw, causing the white wolf to black out.

"Shame on you, dude." Arizona growled.

Meanwhile, Liu Shang clobbered the grey wolf with brutal force and slugged him down to the ground and the two pinned each other down as Liu roars at the wolf's face and attacks him fiercely, but the grey wolf is definitely persistent in taking the lion down as he swipes him in the nose with his paw and Liu isn't putting up with that as he used his hind legs to throw him off and then goes after him and attacks him with his claws and fists.

The grey wolf eventually got defeated and Liu panted heavily after this and Taji was surprised to see Liu in a deep fighting stance and he said, "I never thought you'd fight like that."

"Yeah, well...they should not have said those things to Sapphire." Liu retorted.

Naomi, Kendall, James and Spencer became cornered with more of Zora's gang and one was gonna go after Naomi and he attempted to slay her because she looked like a threat and one said, "The bitch must die!"

Kendall growls in response to that and viciously attacks him hard and punches, kicks and slams him down hard while James and Spencer got chased by them and Naomi followed most of Zora's army and attacked them with her claws and then, she twisted their arms to show them that she will not be called that name ever again and most of them got the message clearly.

Seung-Hui, Aang, Sokka, Liu, Takeo, Trey, Hokkaido and Zuko went forward and used every muster of MMA to take down these guys. Takeo blocked Zora's gang out of the way and quickly attacked them with zero mercy and thrashed them with his feet while Seung-Hui and Liu placed them in a chokehold and slams them to a huge boulder hard. Trey, Zuko and Hokkaido ran in different places to give one member a head-splitting triple whammy as they all went ahead and bashed one of Zora's men in the head.

Sokka and Aang cornered them down, and one of them shoved Sokka down to the ground hard and almost fell towards a cliff, but didn't fall down. He got back on his paws and he quickly went towards the vicious orange and white tiger and strangle him and Aang went ahead and slammed him down on the front, back and side and both of them shoved the tiger down a cliff and just in time, Sora burst on the scene, climbed out of the tree and leaped into the air and scratch him in the face before going back to the ground.

As the three watched Zora's member fall down, Aang and Sokka cheered and they high-fived each other and Sora as well. Aang said to Sora, "What kept ya so long?"

"Overslept." Sora replied.

"But just in time for the action, man." Sokka stated.

The Hazards and the Furious Five were dealing with tackling down most of Zora's members and they scattered all around to attack them viciously and Viper swatted them in the face with her tail, Monkey went forward to punch and slam them in the face, Mantis went ahead and used his pincers to pinch their nerves and swatted them in the mouth and threw him to the ground, Crane swoops in and attacks the others while narrowly avoiding the snipers and Tigress went ahead and aggressively punched, clawed and scratched them down with no mercy in sight.

Po quickly caught them and punched, kicked and smacked the others across the face and most of Zora's men were really tickled by the fact that this guy is the Dragon Warrior, but Po's not that rattled by it. As they were laughing at him, Po went ahead and punched and did a backflip across the air and slugged them in the face and shoved them down to the end of the cliff.

"Who's laughing now?" Po exclaimed.

Meanwhile, the Hazards used every power in the book to fight them off and Takami, Ryo, Faith and Layla showed absolutely no mercy on these guys as they duke them all out while Tamaki, Skyler, Kiba, Hope and Kaizer attacked the other half in full force and Kaizer broke out his sword and is ready for a vicious attack and he went forward and fought them with everything they got and he ended up slaying most of them.

Everyone in Zora's army were completely distracted by the fact that almost half of Zora's army were cut down and as Takami looks up, he sees that they've been minimized and one of Zora's members said, "Looks like you're outnumbered."

"Well, guess again." Takami stated.

One of Zora's armies looked up and sees that most of them are retreating and he looked in horror and said, "Impossible!"

"Or is it?" asked Ryo.

With that, they quickly raised their paws up and surrendered as they ran off and everyone of the hazards applauded and cheered for themselves and the same applies for the masters and mostly everyone...but they all knew that the battle is far from over because Zora is still out to kill Okinawa and Musaki will do anything in his power to help him.

"I'm gonna help my brother." Musaki said, in a serious tone.

As Musaki went ahead, Tigress tried to stop him but got stopped by Oak Sung and he said, "Let Xing-Fu fight. Okinawa needs the help he gets."

* * *

Keep yourselves waiting with bated breath. Will they succeed? Find out! And also...happy 2014!


	21. Big Face Off

And here's where the action begins...this time it's bigger!

* * *

Chapter 21: Big Face Off

Zora was still gonna rough up Okinawa for revenge and he was willing to do anything to kill him for stealing Willow, even though Okinawa rescued her from him. Zora quickly leaped out of the boulder with his claws coming out to claw him, but he saw someone pushing Okinawa out of the way and land on the other side. He then landed on his feet and growls angrily to see it was Musaki saving him and even though he's not involved with this personal matter, he wants to kill him too.

Musaki looks at Okinawa and he asked, "You okay, man?"

Okinawa panted heavily and he replied, "Yeah, thanks."

Both of them stood up and they faced Zora together and all Musaki could do is let out a big sigh and said, "He's not gonna give up, isn't he?"

"Nope...and neither are we." Okinawa added, looking at Zora in a very serious look.

Zeke joined in the mix as well and soon, it became three panda brothers against one jealous, yet dangerous lion and all the masters could do is watch this happen, which made the Five really scared for Musaki's safety and Tigress is starting to worry about the three of them, mostly Musaki because she thinks back of all the times that she's treated him a little bit horribly the past five years of him living in the Jade Palace and figures that if he's really done for, she can never recover from all the things she put him through or forgive herself if anything happened to him.

Most of Musaki's started to get worried for him, but they also know that at the same time...he's willing to give his life for his older brother no matter the outcome and that speaks a lot about him.

Zora stands up and he looks at these three and he's gunning for Okinawa the most and he wants to end his life there and if anything, he'll also kill both Musaki and Zeke if they get in the way and Zora said, "There is nothing you three can do to stop me."

"We defeated your crew...and now it's your turn." Okinawa stated.

Zora wasn't gonna waste time talking and he viciously ran in all fours, gaining on Okinawa and they both fought each other and Zora slammed him down harder and Musaki went ahead and punched Zora's hindlegs hard and the lion growled in response and he quickly chased Musaki down, giving Okinawa plenty of time to attack him and he takes Zeke over towards the other side where they'll meet up.

"Oak, do you think they'll actually succeed?" asked Viper, worriedly.

Oak took one look at all three brothers ready to battle Zora and he turns to the other members of the Five and said, "I have faith in my grandsons. I believe they'll succeed. We just got to believe."

Hokkaido also felt the same way because he's much more believable to Okinawa and Oak Sung because he sees them as his own family and he said, "We've got to...because we don't have anything else."

Meanwhile

Zora was chasing Musaki down hard and when he saw Okinawa and Zeke heading this way, he knew that it was time to split and Musaki looks at Zora and said, "Hey, king of the dipstick jungle!"

"What?!" Zora roared.

Musaki then stopped and then did a backwards flip, causing Zora to look in shock and he got totally distracted by getting a severe blow to the head from Okinawa with the use of his fists and Musaki catches up with them and sees Zora knocked out and he said, "Great timing, Okinawa!"

"You too, Saki!" Okinawa exclaimed.

They all high-fived each other, but they knew that it was far from over because they still have to fight Zora some more and before they knew it, Zeke saw Zora get up and warned his brothers to keep their guards up because the lion's not giving up yet. As Zora got on his feet, he lets out a ferocious roar and he looked up at the others and his eyes are still focused on Okinawa and he said, "It's you I want, Okinawa. Willow loves me and for you to take that from me, I am not gonna have that."

"You never even loved her anyway. All you ever did was make her life miserable and I was gonna rescue her from the misery you caused." Okinawa said, in defense.

"She doesn't want you, Okinawa. She wants me! And if I can't have her, nobody can! I told her from day one that she was gonna be my bitch and if anyone stands in the way, I'll kill anyone who interferes!" Zora shouted.

"And that's supposed to make you a man?" asked Musaki, questioning his ability.

Zora growls at this and he said to Musaki, "Shut up! I'm more of a man than you'll ever be!"

Musaki disagreed with that very fiercely and he said to Zora, "Any man that puts their hand on a woman is not considered a man themselves. That's for punks who obviously have no clue on how to treat a woman right and if there was ever an award for people like you that does that sort of thing, you'd take home the big prize."

"And what do you know?! Do you know how hard it is to deal with someone like her?! She doesn't even respect me more and she never wanted anything to do with me, just threw me away like I'm crap to her. She's nothing without me! The reason why I maliciously beat her up is because she disrespects me!" Zora shouted.

"But that's no reason to treat her like that! No excuse even! If you can't even take care of your woman well, why should you even have one?" asked Musaki.

Zora still wants to take every single ounce of rage onto Okinawa and he said, "I don't give a damn about what you say. Okinawa will pay for what he did to me!"

"And just what have I done?" asked Okinawa.

"You stole my girlfriend away for me and you'll pay the full penalty!" Zora shouted, punching and clawing him down.

Okinawa grunts in pain as he got pierced in the nose and he spits up blood, but when he turns up...he sees Zora's cocky smirk and he spat some blood on Zora's face and said, "Dude...you don't wanna mess with a Bushido-Akio."

"And why not?" asked Zora.

"Because the Bushido-Akio's will strike back when you mess with us."

They all turned around to see Oak Sung coming in and Okinawa was very surprised that their grandfather would get involved in this and Zora found it hard to believe that an old guy like Oak Sung can fight and he laughs at that and said, "Old man...get the hell out before someone gets hurt. Shouldn't look so good with a man your age."

Oak chuckled by that comment Zora made and he said, "Young man...you do not know who I am. And do not use that language around my presence."

"Or you'll what?" asked Zora.

Oak got serious right there and then and he came close to him and he grabbed his wrist, flipped him multiple times and did a backflip and kicked Zora straight in the jaw hard and that made the lion fall down hard. Oak chuckled softly at this and he replied, "Any more questions?"

Zora could not believe that Oak would kick butt harder than anyone else, especially in old age and he was in shock for a second...but rubbed it off because nothing would stop him from his evil goal and said, "Whatever. Okinawa will still die."

"I'd like to see you try." Oak said, in a serious tone.

* * *

The Bushido-Akio's vs. Zora! Stay tuned for the final epic battle! And a happy new years to you guys! Let's make 2014 awesomer than 2013!


	22. The Final Smackdown

The final showdown begins!

* * *

Chapter 22: The Final Smackdown

With that, all four pandas were ready to fight with Zora and they were not gonna hold anything back whatsoever and Zora immediately charged at Okinawa, but Musaki slammed him down in the back as hard as he could and thrashed him down to the ground and Zora ended up punching him in the face and Zeke went ahead and wrestled him by grabbing his neck and placing him in a chokehold. Zora struggled to get free and just shoved Zeke down harder and punched him in the stomach.

As Zeke fell down, he went after Okinawa and just beats him up badly and gave him such a thrashing in a fit of rage that he's ready to kill this panda and he pinned him down to the ground with his claws digging into Okinawa's shoulders. He groaned in pain as it begins coursing through his shoulder and he felt like he was done for and then, Zora brought in the dagger to stab him and he said, "This is the end for you...homewrecker."

"Willow never wanted you!" Okinawa spat out.

"She does so want me! And you know damn well I want her!" Zora shouted.

"No, I don't!"

Zora turns around and he sees Willow come by and she looked very fed up, despite the fact that she's shaken up to face him. Zora lets go of Okinawa for a second and he immediately confronted her and said, "How dare you say you're leaving me for Okinawa?!"

"Because he's more of a real man than you'll ever be!" Willow spat out.

That angered Zora to a point where he can't even listen to whatever she's saying and that it didn't matter to her and he said, "I am not gonna have you falling in love with Okinawa! Now, come on!"

"No!" Willow shouted.

Zora was seething at this and he's on the verge of losing it again and said, "Damn it, Willow! I'm not gonna take no for a damn answer!"

"Just leave me alone! I'm with Okinawa now! How can he steal something that you never had before?" Willow stated.

Zora immediately just slapped her in the face with her claws and Okinawa intervened and said, "You don't do that to a lady!"

"Shut up! One last chance...come with me now!" Zora yelled.

Despite having a scarred face, Willow stood her ground and she stood up to him and said, "No! As far as you and I are concerned, we're done. You've kept me from making my own decisions...and now it's time I make a choice for myself. And I choose to be with Okinawa."

Zora refused to believe that she's gonna choose Okinawa and then he turned to him with a blind rage of hatred all around him and he just growled at him and said, "This is all your fault."

Suddenly, Zora leaped over with a dagger and planned to cut him, but Oak Sung kicked him in the back and shoved him down on the ground and he unleashed a very big array of strong moves to make him paralyzed. Okinawa took Willow out of there and ran as far away from him as possible and with him by her side, she knew she had made the right decision.

"I thought you were in hiding." Okinawa said.

"Like I couldn't stay away. I wanna be with you, Okinawa...forever and ever." Willow said, looking at him while they're running.

Okinawa was gonna do whatever he can to protect her and as they kept running, they were surprised to see a very vicious Zora coming in after them and they ran as fast as they could until Zora lept in the air and blocked their way, growling and snarling at them. Mainly, Zora was furious with Okinawa than he is at Willow and he said to him, "You're dead!"

Zora thrashed Okinawa down and beat him up hard and Willow couldn't stand to see this happening and she said, "Leave him alone! Leave him alone!"

Okinawa was getting choked and strangled by Zora's huge paws and he was close to being slaughtered, but Okinawa bit him in the fist, causing him to roar in pain and release him and Okinawa went ahead and punched, flipped, kicked and thrashed him around and he carried Zora up and tossed him deep in the air and when he came down, he sucked in his gut and belly-smacked him down.

Musaki, Oak Sung and Zeke came over to see what's going on and is Okinawa all right and when Musaki came to Okinawa, he was a little banged up and Zeke asked, "You okay?"

Okinawa looks at the rest of them and replied, "Yeah, I'm fine. I'll be okay."

"Where'd the king of the ultimate D.B. go?" asked Musaki.

Just then, they saw Zora fall down and land on the ground hard and all five pandas surrounded him and Oak said, "What should we do with this man?"

"Give him a good thrashing." Zeke answered.

"Or...beat him with our powers."

All of them turned around to see Kuriyuka come in there and Oak was surprised to see his mate come by and said, "Kuri, what are you doing here? I thought you'd be at the house."

"And miss some of the action? Not a chance." Kuriyuka said.

Zora grunts and he got himself up, a little banged up but unwilling to give up and he said, "You all can't defeat me. Not until I get what I came here for! One of these days...you'll regret stealing my girlfriend, Okinawa!"

Okinawa didn't seem to be phased with Zora still wanting revenge and he said, "Look, dude...Willow is not your girlfriend. Not with the way you treated her. You obviously have no respect for women in general."

"I don't give two (bleep) about what women like! I'd force her to do things for me and do whatever I want whenever the (bleep) I want!" Zora shouted.

Kuriyuka grabbed Zora by the wrist and she flipped him multiple times and bashed him in the head and air-kicked him straight in the jaw and Oak assisted by thrashing him multiple times until he can't stand and Okinawa, Zeke and Musaki summoned every single hyper kung-fu/MMA move they used to break Zora down and they all defeated him.

The final knockout was when Okinawa pinned him down on the ground and both of them rolled towards the edge of the cliff and as they were hanging on, Zora was still gonna go after him and kill him and he said, "There's nothing you can do to stop me!"

But very quickly, Okinawa kicks Zora straight in the stomach, which causes Zora to let go and fall down 12,000 feet on the ground, never to be seen again. Okinawa panted heavily as he saw Zora fall to his demise and he received a little help from Musaki as he grabbed his brother's paw and brought him back to the others and all three brothers were happy and cheering for each other as they celebrated their victory and Oak couldn't be any more proud of them.

"Well done, boys. I knew I had much faith in you all." Oak stated.

Kuriyuka nodded in agreement and she saw all three brothers together, just as they predicted and she said, "You three definitely fit in the role as brothers. Helping each other in need and it is just as we had hoped you'd be. Your parents would be so proud of you."

Knowing that their parents are looking over them and that they're proud of them means a lot of them, especially to Musaki and Okinawa because they definitely feel like a team. Soon enough, Willow comes in front of them and she looked into Okinawa's eyes and said, "You're the one boyfriend I've always thought you'd be...and this time, never let me out of your sight."

Okinawa held onto her and he said, "I'm here now."

Both pandas leaned in for a passionate kiss on the lips and wrapped their arms around each other to feel the love and both Musaki and Zeke exclaimed, "Get a cave!"

"Oh, let the two have their moment." Kuriyuka said.

* * *

Didn't expect Musaki's grandmother to pop in, huh? Oak Sung isn't the only one that knows self-defense and kung-fu. Stick around for the victory scene!


	23. Victory!

And the victory...is here.

* * *

Chapter 23: Victory

Meanwhile, most of the others were nervously waiting for Okinawa and the others to come back and for Tigress, she feared the worst might have already happened and it became so big that she lets those fears take over her, but Po was the most anxious to wait for Musaki and he noticed Tigress getting fearful about the unknown and he was concerned more for her than he is for Musaki and he said, "Saki's gonna be okay."

Tigress turned to Po with a humongous amount of fear and anger in her face and she said, "How do you know that?! We don't even know if he's dead or alive! We should've done something about it!"

"Look, I know Musaki. You think we're not scared for him? We always worry about him, even when he's not in Shanghai Secluded Valley. But we all know for a fact that he's gonna pull through anything." Shao stated.

Most of the Five agreed with that fact and Viper told her, "Oak told us that it's no one's fight but his and his brothers'. We just have to believe that he'll come back."

"It's easy for you to say, Viper! But the truth of the matter is that he's dead and we should've done something about it! It's all Oak Sung's fault!" Tigress roared out.

Liu Shang released a growl from him and he said, "Now, just wait one minute here! Don't blame Oak! And never say he's dead! Bushido-Akio's never say die!"

"Yeah, you don't even know whether he's alive or dead yet, but we know that he's not dead!" Taji agreed.

Tigress didn't really believe them at all and she just lets every single amount of her anger consume her due to her helplessness and said, "Don't say I don't know because I do know! I know that he's not coming back! He's gone and so are his brothers! We failed him!"

Po held it together and he's the one person that knows Musaki all too well and he said to her, "We haven't failed him. Besides, you don't know that. I still believe that he will come back to us."

"Oh, right! And you think you know all, Dragon Warrior?! Musaki is dead! When will you get it through your head! He's gone and he's never ever coming back!" Tigress screamed.

Po looked her in the eye and said, "Ti, cool it. He'll be here any minute. We just gotta have faith."

Tigress scoffed at this and said, "Faith. Like faith's gonna help us. Faith is for the weak and numb-minded."

Faith took that as an offense and she cleared her throat and said, "I resent that assumption."

As Tigress continued arguing with Po and the others, they were unaware that Oak Sung, Okinawa, Musaki, Zeke, Kuriyuka and Willow walked back to where they were and Musaki could hear Tigress letting out her anger at the others and he rolled his eyes at that and Okinawa said, "Should we tell her?"

"Yeah, we should." Musaki answered.

Musaki walked up beside her while she screams out Musaki is dead, to which Musaki rolled his eyes at that and he could see that she was getting anger-hysterical and to shut her up, he had no other option but to literally kick her butt so hard that she yowled in response and he said, "Oh, look...a kitty got her butt kicked by a panda."

Tigress was seething with rage, but it went away quickly the minute she saw Musaki standing there and she also saw Oak Sung, Zeke, Okinawa, Willow and Kuriyuka waving at her and she face-palmed herself for not realizing this sooner and she said, "I'm an idiot."

"Yes, you are." Zeke stated.

Just then, everyone else was cheering and they were so happy that Musaki and the others are okay, not to mention they saw everything from the fight and couldn't describe it in words and Po said, "Dude, that was awesome! You took down Zora in a heartbeat and you guys attacked him with everything you got!"

Po continued on raving the fight by making fighting noises and mocking Zora's groaning and grunting sounds and Oak chuckled at this and said, "Easy, dragon warrior."

"And I had no idea that Kuriyuka can actually fight well." Hokkaido said, in surprise.

"Yeah, who knew?" asked Crane.

Kuriyuka smiled in response to this and she said, "It didn't hurt to learn something from my husband and sometimes, an old woman has to re-learn how to fight eventually."

"Seriously, how cool are your grandparents?" asked Kendall.

"Very cool." Musaki added.

The Five looks at Musaki and they were so happy to see him alive once again and Tigress looked at him and she said, "I had thought you were done for and I took it out on everyone else."

"I was never gone. We came back victorious and stronger." Musaki answered.

Tigress was very happy to hear that and she bowed to him in deep respect and knows that he's matured into a young man with a huge amount of potential who's breaking out of the Jade Palace mold and he said, "I think you made all of us proud."

"As he always has...but not as proud as we all are." Oak stated.

Everyone took a huge respect for Musaki and they also made a huge respect for Okinawa as well and Po said to Okinawa, "Man, I wish you could live in the Jade Palace with us."

Okinawa chuckled at that and he said, "I would love to...but home is where I am at right now. I got my friends, my family, my girlfriend...what more do I need?"

Kuriyuka clears her throat and she said to them, "Well...I didn't come here just to fight, you know. I also came over to tell you all that Reiko is in labor."

That surprised all of them and exclaimed, "What?"

"She's having the babies already?!" Musaki exclaimed.

Kuriyuka nodded her head and almost immediately, Musaki was excited and freaking out at the same time that it's finally happening and Oak said, "Is everyone else there?"

"Yes, dear." Kuriyuka answered.

"Well...how are we gonna get to the hospital? We're like on the other side of the Valley!" Okinawa exclaimed.

"Leave it to me!"

Everyone turned around to see more dragons coming by and most of them are emergency travel dragons, full trained yet prepared for anything to come across. The masters looked in shock and awe with the number of emergency dragons and one of them added, "Leave it to us."

"More dragons?" asked Tigress.

"That's right." Musaki stated.

* * *

Now that the battle is over and Zora's defeated...now we'll get to see the babies being born!


	24. Birth of the Panda Cubs

And we get to see the little panda cubs being born!

* * *

Chapter 24: Birth of the Panda Cubs

5 minutes later

The dragons immediately dropped the gang off at the hospital where Reiko's at and they saw Max, Sage and Logan standing there, waiting for them and Sage was the first one to say, "What took you all so damn long?"

"None of your business, Sage. Just be glad we're here." Musaki said, as they all ran in.

As they piled right in, everyone walked towards the hallway and they saw the entire family there and Musaki sees Cody standing by the door of Reiko's hospital room and he said, "How's she doing?"

"I think she's about to give birth at any minute. Man, this must be really it." Cody replied.

Musaki breathed in relief to know that they've made it just in time and he took one look at his stepaunt through the window and he asked, "How long have you guys been here?"

"We got here about 30 minutes ago. I had no idea that this day would actually come." Cody answered.

Samurai looked up at the others and he asked, "Did you manage to defeat that Zora guy?"

Okinawa nodded his head to that answer and he said, "He won't bother Willow, me or anyone else ever again. He made his last fight and that's how it'll stay."

Samurai chuckled at that particular description and he said, "Sweet, man. I wish I would've seen that."

Oak came towards Samurai and he said to him, "Trust me...it's not what you are ready to witness yet."

A few hours went by and they were anxiously waiting for the birth of the cubs and wanted to see what they look like after they were given birth and Max asked, "What's taking so long?"

"Max, be patient. You'll see the babies soon." Arizona answered.

"I wanna see the babies now." Max added.

Kuriyuka got down to Max's level and she gently told him, with a gentle pat on his head, "I know how you feel, Max. We all want to see the babies now...but we have to wait and see what happens."

Isaiah yanked on Po's shorts to get his attention and he asked, "Dragon Warrior, where do babies come from?"

The look on Po's face was full of froze and confusion as he heard a six year old ask that question and it grew really awkward from there as to how he'll explain the birds and bees conversation and he lets out a slight chuckle and said, "Uh...where babies come from? Where do babies come from? Well...um, they come from a stork. The stork delivers the babies from the sky and when it flies down to find the mommy and daddy, it personally delivers it to them and that's how they get the babies."

"A stork brings it to them?" asked Isaiah.

"Yep, they do." Po said, smiling.

That was enough to keep Isaiah satisfied after hearing his version of where babies come from and Po knows that it's not where it really came from and he sits down on the floor and Yow-Ni asked, "A stork? Really? You didn't tell him where it really comes from?"

Po looks up at Yow-Ni and he said, "No...because he's gonna know the real answer in 10 or 12 years."

Nearly an hour and a half comes by and they see Mako come out of the door and he looks at them with a smile on his face and a joyful tear in his eye and that pretty much confirms that the babies are finally born and they all came in the room and saw eight beautiful baby panda cubs all born and all they could do is say, "Awwwww..."

"Oh...they look so cute." Viper said, looking at the cubs.

Zoey looked at all of them and she was thrilled to have four baby brothers and four baby sisters and she said, "It's about time we had four girls because we dealt with boys."

"And just what is wrong with that?" asked Logan, a little offended.

Oak held one of the boys and he saw those blue eyes, just like his son and grandson and it really brings back memories of when Sakamoto was born and he said, "He looks just like your brother, Mako."

Mako couldn't agree more because he does resemble a little bit of Sakamoto there and he said, "Exactly, dad. I think I'm gonna name this little guy after my big brother, the second."

"Sakamoto Okinawa Bushido-Akio, the second. Excellent name." Oak said, smiling.

Reiko looked at one of the girls and she was ecstatic about this little baby girl and she picked her up and rubbed her forehead and she said, "She's a beautiful little girl, so full of joy."

Then, it hit her...

"Joy. That's a great fit for this one." Reiko said.

Mako loved that name a lot and she said, "Jia Joy Bushido-Akio."

Soon enough, Musaki saw this little boy tumbling and reaching for his hand and Musaki started to fall in love with this little one and sees a few Japanese-isms in that kid and he said, "I think he likes me."

"Why don't you name the little boy for us?" asked Mako.

Musaki blinked his eyes and held onto the little boy and he said, "I'll name him after my dearest best friend in the whole world...Kageichi. Lil' Ichi for short."

The next little girl definitely caught their attention and it melted Po's heart a lot and he picked her up and took one look at her and placed his nose on hers and nuzzled it and when he held her in his arms, she fell asleep. Arizona chuckled at that and he said, "I think she likes sleeping in your arms, Po."

That literally warmed Po up and he placed her back with Mako and Reiko and suddenly, Mako came up an idea for a name and he said, "We will name her Akia. It fits her so well."

Just then, the third boy takes a look at Tigress and got closer to her, in which she was anxious to do so and Mako said, "I think he's asking you to hold him."

Tigress wanted to say no very quickly and leave the room, but something about this kid literally got to her and she picked him up and looked into his eyes. Tigress' heart was melted by the sweet innocent look, but tried to remain her hardcore self...which she struggled to do so. She lets out a huge sigh and closed her eyes for a second...until she hears some water trickling and when she opened her eyes, she saw that the little panda cub peed on her.

The third baby panda boy cub looked at her and Tigress looked at the pee stain on her vest and she was disgusted by what she had did and the kid continued to pee on her and she immediately said, "Get this thing off of me."

Musaki brought in a little towel to carry the baby and wrapped him in the towel and gave it back to Mako and Reiko and he said to the baby, "Did you make wee-wee on that big bad tigey-wigey?"

Tigress turned around quickly and she still felt embarassed that her vest was filled with pee by the little cub and Musaki said, "I think he likes you."

"I'll name him Saburo. It's japanese for third son." Mako said.

"Is there a japanese word for troublemaker?" Tigress asked.

Just then, Reiko patted her third daughter and snuggled her and she said, "Beautiful jade eyes...just like your uncle Po. I'll name this baby Jade."

Po nodded his head in agreement and he said, "It really fits."

And then comes the fourth baby boy and he was sleeping on his father's arms and he looked at Musaki and began to realize that there are similar personalities between the two of them and he said, "I'll name this one Xing-Fu Takahiro. Takahiro after my sensei who taught me ninjitsu and Xing-Fu after my nephew."

Musaki was deeply honored to have one of his birth name on the little fourth baby boy and he said, "Thanks, uncle."

And for the fourth girl, she lets out a yawn and snuggled next to both parents and both Mako and Reiko looked at each other and they said, "Ami Yin."

"So...we got four boys; Sakamoto II, Kageichi, Saburo and Xing-Fu Takahiro and the four girls; Jia Joy, Akia, Jade and Ami Yin." Mako said.

"Those are all beautiful names." Kuriyuka added.

The emotions were full of happiness, love and above all...a huge amount of joy that all eight cubs were born and the unconditional love began to make a serious impact on everyone around this hospital room and they love these cubs and the Bushido-Akio clan knew that this is the day that's changing their lives and a day they'll never forget.

"I wish Sakamoto and Bao-Yi were here to see this." Mako said, happily.


	25. Spirit Parents

And finally...we see Okinawa meeting his birth parents for the first time as spirit figures.

* * *

Chapter 25: Spirit Parents

As the day winds to a close, it was filled with much excitement and joy all mixed in at the same time and as Okinawa makes his way to his grandparents' house, he was warmhearted by these eight baby panda cubs and it made him realize how truly precious life is. He lets out a deep sigh as he walked towards the backyard and just gave a few moments to himself, realizing how lucky he is for everything that happened in these last few days.

And he hopes that there will be one day that he'll get to see his birth parents again and to let them know how much he loves them and fully appreciate him for the life he's got and before long, a glowing bright light flashed around him and Okinawa shielded himself from it to avoid being blind, but he felt someone's paw on his shoulder and when he turned around...he was caught by surprise when he saw Sakamoto there.

"Okinawa...my son." Sakamoto said, smiling.

Okinawa widened his eyes at this and realized that this is not a dream; this is really his birth father, a spiritual figure standing there and he lets out a silent gasp and whispered, "Dad?"

Sakamoto nodded his head to confirm it and Okinawa said, "Are you an angel?"

"A spiritual figure. We figured that we would see you in person for the first time...just standing here." Sakamoto replied.

Okinawa rose his eyebrow for a minute and asked, "We?"

"Yes, we."

Then, Okinawa turns around and sees his birth mother, Bao-Yi right behind him and for the first time in his life...all of the wishes of wanting to see his birth parents have finally come true and he remained silent for a few seconds to wrap his mind around the reality of it and then, he turned to them and he said, "I've been dreaming about this my whole life. I've always wanted to know who I am."

"We know you've wanted to see us for the first time." Bao-Yi added.

Okinawa looked at his mother in the eye and he could see some of the compassion, beauty and enchantment in her and that it instilled in him as well and he said, "You're just like what everyone else in this valley described...just wonderful and beautiful."

"And you got your father's eyes too." Bao-Yi pointed out.

And then, Okinawa went towards his birth father and he looked at him and he could see the strength and heart of gold that goes along with it and he said, "Everyone in the valley has said many great things about you...including Azuko. It's like...you're everyone's hero."

Sakamoto smiled at that assumption and he said, "I have never thought of myself as a hero. I always say to myself that I'm a giver and all I do is give people hope, love and courage. It is what your grandfather has taught me growing up to remain humble and appreciative as possible and even when life throws at you in the most deepest way, you hold on to what's important."

Okinawa nodded his head at that and Bao-Yi couldn't agree more and she said, "That is why I married your father."

There was still one question Okinawa needed to answer...

"There's one thing I don't understand. Why did you give me up to Azuko? Didn't you want me?" asked Okinawa.

Sakamoto knew that it was a question that was bound to be answered and he closed his eyes for a second and said, "Of course we wanted you, son. Your mother and I loved you with all our hearts, but the Mongolian war had gotten worse and worse and we were told to give you up so you wouldn't have to know about it. It literally broke me down, knowing I was gonna have to do that...but me and your mother would do anything for you."

"It broke your father's heart so bad when we gave you up. It broke mine as well...but we had never stopped loving you, so we gave you to Azuko. Your father was really saddened by the fact that we gave you up, but he's never one to harden his heart. He knows that you'll always have us in our hearts and that one day, we will meet again." Bao-Yi responded.

"And we made a promise that when you got older, we'd meet each other again so we could get you, Xing-Fu and Zeke together. And from those last few days, we saw that you've become more like brothers...and you've grown up into a young adult. Just like we hoped you'd be." Sakamoto said, with a smile.

Okinawa smiled at that and he looked at his dad in the eye and said, "I just wanted to let you guys know that I really love you and I'm appreciative for the life that I've been lucky to have."

"We can tell. Azuko's been raising you well. We are so proud to call you our firstborn son." Sakamoto said, almost in verge of tears.

Okinawa felt the same exact tears coming down his face and said, "And I'm proud to call you my parents."

Okinawa reached out to them and hugged them both so deeply and Sakamoto felt every ounce of emotion pouring out of him after all those years and it felt like he got his child back. Sakamoto then whispered, "I love you, Okinawa."

"I love you guys too." Okinawa whispered.

They let go for a second and Bao-Yi got close to her son and said, "Whenever you miss us, know that we'll always be in your hearts right beside you."

"You're...you're leaving?" asked Okinawa.

Sakamoto sighed and he replied, "Yes, son. We just wanted to come and see you and we're proud of you becoming the young man you are. And we'll be happy to see each other again someday."

Okinawa blinked his eyes a few times as they saw his parents slowly fading back to the skies and after that, everything turned dark...but to Okinawa, seeing his parents in person was one wish that came true and he was happy to see them and he knows that he still loves them a lot and he whispered, "I'll keep you with me in my heart, mom and dad. Always."

Soon after that, Okinawa turns to see his grandparents, Musaki and Zeke standing there and he said, "Hey, guys."

"We saw pretty much everything. We would've wanted to be there, but we decided to let you have your moment with them." Kuriyuka added.

Oak came to his oldest grandson and he said, "Your parents loved you more than anything in the world and to see you grow into a wonderful young man. And you've done that so well."

Zeke and Musaki came by his side and Musaki told him, "Now all three of us can finally be a family."

"Just like we are now." Zeke added.

Okinawa puts his arms around his brothers and he said to them, "I feel like I'm part of this family and I'm lucky to be here with you guys."

"So are we." Oak added.

Oak came in for a group hug and as they hugged each other, Okinawa looked up at the sky and thought to himself, 'Mom...dad...I love you guys. And thank you...for everything you've done for me.'

* * *

Does this not pull your heartstrings? Stay tuned for more!


	26. Final Day

It's the last day of being in Shanghai Secluded Valley. How will they live it up?

* * *

Chapter 26: Final Day

By the next morning, Musaki was already up and it really sucks knowing that it's the final day of the trip, but he's planning on making the whole day worth it and he sees Mako, Reiko and Max with their new baby cubs and he wanted to see how they're doing. He said, "Hey...how are the new parents?"

Reiko chuckled softly in response and she said to Musaki, "We're doing so well. I think having our eight cubs is a huge pleasure."

"Me and Reiko couldn't leave the hospital room because we wanted the moment to hit us." Mako added.

As Musaki looked at all eight cubs, he could instantly feel the exact joy and happiness that brought in these bundles and Mako said to his nephew, "Someday...when you become a father, you'll experience what that feels like...when you hold your child for the first time and see that your life will change."

Musaki was definitely looking forward to fatherhood soon and he said, "Absolutely. I wanna be there for every moment they have and I would never miss any single second of it."

Musaki heard Kageichi calling for him and he immediately knew that he's gonna hold it and he generously picked him up and held him and looked at those big blue eyes and cuddled him softly and it's like he feels a deeper connection with him and said, "Hey, Lil' Ichi. Welcome to our family."

Mako could tell that Musaki is definitely loving Kageichi and despite the fact that he's his new cousin, it's like he picks up the mannerisms of Sakamoto and it lets him know thatr Musaki will become a great father someday. Mako noticed Viper slithering over and he said, "Good morning, Viper."

"Morning, Mako." Viper said.

Viper then sees Musaki patting his new cousin and she sees it as a heartwarming moment and Musaki turned around and sees Viper there and he said to his new cousin, "Hey, Kageichi...here's your Auntie Viper. Can you say 'hi'? Say hi, Auntie Viper."

"Aw, he's so adorable." Viper said, looking at the little cub.

She then tickles him with her tail and that caused Kageichi to coo and Viper giggled in response and she said, "I want him to be my son."

Musaki chuckled at this and carried Kageichi and said, "So do I."

Then, he comes back to Mako and gives him back to his uncle and he said to Viper, "Can you believe what an amazing week it's been?"

"Yeah, it feels like it's gone by so fast." Viper agreed.

"Too fast, you know. I'm really sad we're gonna leave tomorrow, but I know that I'll come back one day and stay here for good." Musaki answered.

Viper blinked her eyes at that and she knew that it'll be Musaki's time soon and she said, "We're gonna miss you when you leave the Valley of Peace one day."

"I know...but I'll take whatever you and the Five taught me and instill it in my whole life." Musaki added.

Viper nodded her head in response and she agreed the same thing and she slithered away and as he went outside, he saw Oak Sung and Tigress sparring again and he knows that Tigress is trying to beat his grandfather, but it's impossible to do so because Oak's unbeatable. Musaki couldn't resist sitting down and watch and as she tried to attack him, Oak immediately attacked her on the defense.

"Turns out I know all of your tiger style moves. But I'm making them my own way." Oak said.

"Really? Then, I bet you can't do this." Tigress said, planning on using every part of her Tiger Style moves and used them against Oak, but surprisingly...Oak is still standing and he did a powerful kick that sent her flying and then almost left her paralyzed.

"Oak Sung, one...Tiger Master, zero!" Musaki exclaimed.

Oak Sung turned around and saw his grandson there and he lets out a welcoming smile and said, "Morning, grandson."

"Hey, grandpa." Musaki answered.

Oak came to his grandson and he said, "I wish you all could stay one more day."

"Me too, grandpa. But...you know I'm planning on living the rest of my life here when I move back in the next three years." Musaki answered.

Oak nodded at that and he said, "I hope so. Because I want to live until I'm almost 100 to see my great grandchildren."

Musaki chuckled nervously at that part and he said to his grandfather, "Let's wait until me and Summer get married. That's between me and my girlfriend."

"No problem." Oak whispered.

Tigress walked over to Oak and she said, "How do I lose to a 70-year old man?"

Oak chuckled at this and replied, "It takes wisdom, endurance and knowing when to not let the young whippersnappers think that older fighters have run out of energy. In short; wise, old warrior always trumps young warriors."

Tigress couldn't think of anything else to say because she has never went above that level before and she was used to being beaten by Master Shifu and Musaki said to her, "My grandfather's good."

She then stormed back to the house in a huff and Oak said, "She'll cool down."

"Maybe." Musaki answered.

* * *

Well...that's one way to kick off the last day. Stay tuned!


	27. Making the Last Day Worth It

And you'll see how Musaki, Arizona and the rest of his friends and family spend their final day of their visit to Shanghai Secluded Valley.

* * *

Chapter 27: Making the Last Day Worth It

At the valley, Musaki walks through town to catch up with his friends and he sees them standing in front of a manga store/cafe and as he came in, he greeted them and the rest of them welcomed him there and Liu Shang said, "How's it going, man?"

"I'm doing good. It's also kinda sad to know that I'm going back to the Valley of Peace tomorrow." Musaki answered.

"I know. It sucks, man. It was like you just got here and now you're leaving tomorrow. I wish you can live here." Taji stated.

Musaki couldn't quite blame them for that and he wishes he can live in the Valley now and he said, "I know. But three years isn't that long. Time goes by fast, so...you never know."

"All righty...so any details on life in the Jade Palace? I always want to know everything that goes down there." Shao stated.

Musaki chuckled softly at this and he knows that he's one to keep his word and spills out everything that's been happening at the Jade Palace and as his friends were listening in, they were deeply surprised by everything and all of them were either laughing or exclaiming in surprise that so and so happened and not to mention, make them want to hear more.

All throughout the morning, Musaki has spent a lot of time with his friends and his brothers, doing a whole lot of fun stuff together; from swimming, hanging at the MMA gym and sliding through the ground in the forest and all other fun stuff they can possibly do to make Musaki's day all the more awesome than ever.

He really loved spending time with his friends as well as with Okinawa and Zeke and he sees that as it's most meaningful time in his life and by that time, most of the masters were packing up their stuff ready to come back to the Valley and while Tigress was busy, the others felt like they couldn't let Musaki have all the fun by himself and so...most of them left Oak Sung's place and decided to join in with Musaki.

As Musaki was heading towards the big temple with Okinawa, Zeke and all of them, the Hazards and most of the Jade Palace masters minus Tigress followed them and wanted to join in on the fun.

By the minute they went in, they were surprised that there was a huge party coming in and Musaki gasped breathlessly and said, "What's all this?"

Oak comes downstairs and he comes to his grandson and said, "We thought we'd throw a little party before you leave. It's just to have fun, nothing big."

"A party? We are so in!" Po exclaimed.

"Same as we!" Kiba cheered.

Musaki definitely loved the sound of that and he couldn't have picked a better time to spend it with; including with his big brother and Okinawa looks up at Musaki and recalls these past couple of days as the best one's he's ever had in a long time.

Later by sunset, at Azuko's place

Okinawa sits across the hill, looking at the beautiful sunset go down and he's been thinking about a lot of things for so long; meeting his little brother Musaki for the first time, finding out things about himself he never knew before, meeting his birth parents for the first time, fighting Zora and fall for Willow once again...it's not so much overwhelming, but at the same time...it's completely a life-changer for him. Something that he will always remember for the rest of his life.

"Hey, big bro."

Okinawa turns around and sees Musaki standing there and he smiled at him and fist bumped his brother and said, "Whatcha doing?"

"Looking at the sunset. It's what I really love doing by the end of the day...watching the sun go down. It gives me peace, time to think and also an excuse to get away from everything so I can have some quiet solace." Okinawa answered.

Musaki could relate to that as he sat down next to him and he said, "I feel the same way. Back at the Jade Palace, I always go to the Peach Tree to get away from everything or just have some peace. It's been my little haven for 5 years."

"Hey, Saki...I never thought I would actually meet you for the first time had I not known I had a little brother the whole time." Okinawa answered.

"Me neither. From the minute my parents told me I have an older brother, it's been my quest to find if it's really true. But I gotta be honest...I always knew that there was a possibility I might not be an only child and everything my parents told me was always the truth." Musaki explained.

"So, you knew?" asked Okinawa.

"Always. Something inside of me has always believed in my parents and everything they say, I believe in every word." Musaki replied.

Okinawa could tell that Musaki has a very genuine heart and even after all the things he had gone through, he's still so grateful and so happy for everything that happened in his life and Okinawa felt the same way too and he said, "Saki, thanks for coming all the way out here to find me. It really means at lot."

"Brothers for life, Oki." Musaki answered, with a smile.

Both brothers gave each other a huge hug and the same unconditional love they felt from their parents had spread all around them and no matter what, they'll always have each other's back. Musaki then said, "So...wanna head to the party?"

"Let's party it up!" Okinawa exclaimed.

* * *

PARTY TIME! Stay tuned!


	28. Living it Up

What's a wrap-up day without a party?!

* * *

Chapter 28: Living it Up

By mid-sunset, Okinawa, Musaki and Zeke were on their way to the temple at Shanghai Secluded Valley and they were amazed by the line of lanterns surrounding the town and they knew that something awesome is happening and before long, they made it to the steps of the temple and were surprised by the many people in attendance there, possibly the whole valley.

"Sounds like we're in for a good night tonight." Okinawa said, chuckling.

As the three brothers headed this way, they saw their grandparents standing there and Oak was the first one to see them and he said, "Hey, boys! Glad you could come."

"We're glad to be here, grandpa." Musaki said, smiling.

Just then, Kuriyuka came towards all three and hugged them and she said, "All my handsome men are here. Me and your grandfather are gonna own the night."

Within that time period, Musaki, Okinawa and Zeke headed towards the other part of the temple and caught up with their friends and the Jade Palace masters as they enjoy this celebration and Musaki said, "Sup, guys?"

"Lil' Saki! What's going on?" Po exclaimed, happily.

Everyone gathered around as the three sat beside them and Arizona said, "When your grandparents said they're gonna throw a party, I wasn't sure what the occasion is."

"I know my grandpa, Zona. Sometimes a party doesn't have to be an occasion or something totally fancy. It's just for people to come together to have a good time." Musaki answered.

"What's great about that?" asked Tigress, a little confused.

Musaki rolled his eyes at this comment and he turned to Tigress and said, "You had to ask that question? We have have fun without any reasons or special occasions."

Kiba felt like he was gonna burst of party excitement at any second and he said, "Dude, I'm ready to put my feet on the dance floor and just dance my wolf butt and heart out."

"Well, when you get done...put it back." Ryo stated.

Soon enough, someone started playing some music and soon enough, Musaki immediately got to the dance floor and just did his dancing and showed Okinawa his amazing kung-fu/breakdance moves as he twirled, spun, kicked and backflipped his way onto the dance floor along with some breakdancing involved, which blew everyone's minds away...including Okinawa himself.

"How the...?" Okinawa said, speechless.

Po chuckled excitedly after seeing Musaki dance and he replied, "Years of practice and kung-fu training, man."

The entire crowd went insane over those sweet moves Musaki made and Okinawa felt like he can best him with his moves and he stood up, came to the dance floor and he said, "Great moves...now make way for the big brother."

Okinawa began incorporating his moves and immediately did some cool moves, regarding flips, twists and several other dance moves, all in which involves him doing the windmill and spinning around with his head and then afterwards, stands on his head and lands down on the ground, all while holding onto the floor with his hands and things like that.

Most of Okinawa's friends were cheering for Okinawa's sick moves and Hokkaido could not be anymore happier for him and said, "He still got it!"

Takeo could not agree more and hooted happily in response and he said, "We ought to bring our dance crew back!"

"Dance crew?" asked Liu Shang.

"That's right...Okinawa's our dance leader and we all show off our awesome dance moves. In fact...we'll show you how we do." Trey added.

"This I gotta see." Musaki replied, really eager.

Before long, Okinawa, Trey, Takeo, Liu, Sokka, Aang, Hokkaido, Sora, Zuko and Seung-Hui got together and as they played some dance music with a bit of dubstep, everyone got their dance on as they did some breakdancing mixed in with martial arts influences and as everyone's getting into it, Okinawa brought in some supercool moves and freestyled a lot, doing whatever moves suit them the most.

It totally blew Musaki and Zeke's mind away when they did every single move in the book, nearly besting his moves by a mile and after they got done, the entire crowd went insane over this and Musaki has to give credit to his older brother. He chuckled softly as he saw Okinawa come towards him and said, "That's how I dance."

Sooner or later, another dance song started playing and the entire temple started dancing like it was their last...even Kiba's getting into it, dancing to some dubstep moves and he could not resist dancing to this type of music and everyone's really amped up for it. But just when things couldn't get any more awesomer, Oak Sung and Kuriyuka got onto the dance floor together and they showed them what they got.

They immediately did some quick dance moves that could've been suited by the young and Oak did some major flips and twists around the room and Kuriyuka did a little bit of breakdancing and super-cool moves together and Oak grabbed Kuriyuka's hand and did some swinging together and they both danced their tails off as they twirled across the room and it definitely blew the crowd away and took them by surprise that they could dance that good.

"Is there anything your grandfather can't do?" asked Crane.

"He's a jack of all trades, Crane. He lives life to the extent." Musaki answered.

After the grandparents got done with their moves, everyone cheered and applauded for them and Musaki, Arizona, Okinawa, Po and the Five cheered for these two and as they took a bow, Oak immediately said, "Everybody dance!"

Just then, the strobe lights come on as the color changes all around the room and it was a sign that they're now dancing and all of the masters, plus the Hazards, Musaki and all of this friends began dancing into the evening like it was the best time of their lives.

Liu Shang, Sapphire, Shao, Arizona, Taji, Zeke and Musaki started having fun with each other and just letting loose alongside Okinawa, Liu, Takeo, Hokkaido, Zuko, Aang, Sokka, Sora, Trey, Seung-Hui and Willow with the Jade Palace masters and the Elemental Hazards having the time of their lives, an awesome way to wrap up the trip to Shanghai Secluded Valley.

* * *

You can imagine the vibe on that party. Next up...the masters go back home to the Valley of Peace!


	29. Farewells

And the actual farewell of Shanghai Secluded Valley.

* * *

Chapter 29: Farewells

The next morning comes around and that's when it really hit them...they're going back home to the Valley of Peace and it was kinda bittersweet for Musaki that's leaving his homeplace after spending a whole week to find his older brother and now that he's found him and gotten to know him better, it makes it hard for him to leave him. But he knows that it's for the best and he's finally got a chance to meet him for the first time.

Oak Sung walked past his room and he notices Musaki packing all his stuff, but remains silent and a little sad and he knows why...now that he has found a connection with Okinawa. He comes in the room and asked, "Need some help packing?"

Musaki turns and sees Oak standing there and he replied, "Sure."

Oak helped Musaki pack all of his stuff and the two pandas had a very bittersweet feeling about Musaki's depature and he said, "I'm really glad you came here to visit, Xing-Fu."

"Me too. I just wish it couldn't end so fast." Musaki responded.

Oak felt the same way too and he was looking at his grandson and he could see a resemblance between him and Sakamoto...each time he looks at him, he sees a bit of Sakamoto there and that brings him back memories of times he's spent a lot of time with Sakamoto from the time he was a baby cub and grew up to the man he has already aspired to be and with Musaki, it's the same way.

Musaki turns to hias grandpa and notices that he's staring at him and he said, "What is it?"

"Nothing. It's just...I know you hear this all the time, but you're growing up to be just like your father. And when I look at you and Okinawa, you both resemble your father's personality. I just know that in my heart, one day you two will be become great men." Oak replied.

Musaki chuckled softly at this and he looked at his grandpa and he said, "The whole reason for me being here was to find out for myself that I had an older brother after my parents told me about it...and it actually happened and this has turned into the best thing that I've ever done...to get to know myself more and my relatives."

"Just remember...one day when you come back to live here for good, I hope that we can all spend our time together until the day I join both of your parents." Oak stated.

Musaki knows that it might not be Oak's time to go, but he's willing to do whatever he can to make sure that no matter what happens, he's always gonna be there by his grandfather's side until the end of his days and he said, "I wanna be there. I wanna be there for your last day of life."

"Xing-Fu...you don't have to do that." Oak said, modestly.

"But I want to." Musaki pleaded.

Oak was touched to hear that come out of his grandson and he brought him in for a big bear hug and just hugged his grandson tightly and Musaki embraced him and could never let him go, no matter what. Oak whispered to him, "I love you, Xing-Fu."

"I love you too, grandpa." Musaki whispered back.

They heard a knock on the door and when they turned around, they see Okinawa there and he said, "Can I join in too?"

Oak reached out his paw to Okinawa and it confirms him to join in and he was in the group hug as well and after they let go, Okinawa said, "Hey...is it all right if I talk to Musaki?"

Oak nods his head and he said, "I'll go see if Kuriyuka's wonderful breakfast is waiting for me."

Oak ends up patting his belly and just walks out, chuckling to himself and as soon as he left the room, Okinawa and Musaki met up face to face and there was a bit of silence between the two of them and Okinawa lets out a deep sigh and said, "Looks like this is it, huh?"

"Just for now. But...our brotherhood is just beginning. Nothing's gonna change that." Musaki added.

Okinawa nodded his head in agreement with that and once it begins, it never ends until the very end and he feels like he found a friend and a brother in Musaki and he said, "I never thought that I would meet someone like you and then be related to you. It just feels like I'm in a great space in my life where I can accept you as my brother. Just this morning...I woke up and I said to myself, if there was one thing to remember when I'm older, it's meeting my younger brother."

"You're the lucky one, Oki." Musaki added.

"Nah...you are. All this amazing stuff in your life, with what you've been through and stuff. It's really inspiring to me." Okinawa stated.

Musaki blinked his eyes a few times and he said, "We're both the lucky ones. We found each other."

Okinawa agreed with that and they both reached out and gave each other a big bear hug and they were super happy that they found each other and for Musaki, the feeling is pretty sweet and Okinawa was fortunate enough to put him in his life.

"Hey, Lil' Saki...we're about to go." Po called out.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a sec." Musaki replied.

A few minutes go by and Musaki walked out of the house with his Naomi, James, Spencer, Carlos, Michael, Kendall, Mason, Drake and Josh, alongside the Elemental Hazards, Mako and his family and the Jade Palace masters to head back to the Valley of Peace and the entire valley stuck around to watch him go and Oak Sung hugged every single one of the family and bows to the kung-fu masters and wished them a safe travel home.

"Come back and see us anytime. As I said before, you all are always welcome at Shanghai Secluded Valley." Oak Sung stated.

Tigress bowed to Oak as did the other masters and she said, "Count on it."

"And tell Master Shifu I said hello." Oak added.

Liu Shang, Sapphire, Shao, Taji and Zeke hugged Musaki tightly as they said their farewells to him and Shao said, "Give me every single detail the minute you come back."

"Trust me, there will be some good ones." Musaki said, with a chuckle.

Sage stood there and he took one single look at Faith and he knows that he wants to get her attention and when she walked past his way, he attempted to touch her butt, but Faith kicked him straight in the guts hard and she said, "Don't even go there, Sage."

"So far, the best part of the trip is watching grandpa kick Master Tigress' ass." Sage said, bluntly.

Tigress heard that comment and just wanted to rip him to shreds, but decides to save it until she gets back to the Valley of Peace and Musaki looks at Okinawa and he said, "We'll meet again, Oki."

"You bet." Okinawa said, happily.

Minutes later, they see the traveling dragons come by and landed on the village and Musaki and the gang piled on their own dragons as they prepared to takeoff. Musaki looks at all the people and they gave him a huge wave goodbye and by the minute they took off, Musaki waved at them back and he also waved at Okinawa.

Okinawa also waved bye to Musaki and he has extreme faith that they'll meet again someday and he said, "See you later, little brother."

"Until we meet again...big bro." Musaki whispered.

* * *

Yeah, they will. Stay tuned to see the dragon flight back to the Valley of Peace!


	30. Back Home to the Valley of Peace

And this is where we see the masters fly and you'll also see Musaki's dragon showing some flying skills. Plus, a daring side of Musaki that few masters have ever seen.

* * *

Chapter 30: Back Home to the Valley of Peace

20,000 feet in the air, the dragons continued flying their way back to the Valley of Peace and Musaki will always remember meeting Okinawa for the first time and he knows it's not a dream, it's reality. Most of the masters had Musaki on their minds and Po looked at Musaki and he said, "You doing okay, Lil' Saki?"

"Yep, doing just fine, Po." Musaki replied.

Po could tell that he was overwhelmed with so much joy that he finally met his big brother and he said, "Your brother is the coolest guy we've ever met."

"Yeah, he is cool." Musaki agreed.

Po nods his head and he said, "I wish I had a big brother. That would be really awesome."

Musaki rolled his eyes at Po's comment and he just lets out a chuckle and as they were riding higher, Musaki had a great idea to do some real flying and he lead the others on this amazing riding jamboree where they can fly as high as they go and most of them were confused as to what he's doing until they realize they're as high as they were already in.

"Musaki, are you serious?!" Tigress shouted.

Musaki chuckled softly and turned to Tigress and said, "Just gotta learn how to live a little."

Soon enough, Musaki did something completely daring and he turned to the others and said, "Don't try this unless you're a professional."

"What does he mean by that?" asked Naomi, confusedly.

They didn't have time to ask him because he stood on top of the dragon's back and quickly did a backflip and flew out of the dragon, causing all of the other masters to seriously gasp in horror, thinking he might kill himself, but once they saw the dragon following him, both of them were falling down at the same time and Musaki has never felt so free in his life.

"What the heck did he do that for?" Monkey asked, a little horrified.

Then, as the dragon got closer, Musaki grabbed onto the dragon's neck and sat back down and pulled the ropes and the dragon opened up his wings and spun around in the air and went superfast into the air and pulls back down to the skies and re-opened his wings and flew back to where the others are and continued flying the rest of the way back home.

All the while, Musaki was laughing in good spirits and exclaimed, "You only live once!"

Tigress was completely puzzled as to how Musaki could do this and she said, "Do you know that you could've killed yourself?!"

"I don't think about death and I'm pretty sure I don't play it safe when it comes to me and those dragons. They're highly trained, but they are also free-skilled. So...I show no fear when I do these tricks. And like I said, I am a trained professional, so you can stick it." Musaki answered.

"Seriously, how many times have you done this?" asked Po.

"Once." Musaki replied.

The Five were pretty much disturbed by Musaki's response after he said this is the first time he's done it and Crane said, "So far...that answer isn't making me sigh in relief."

"That's your problem; you guys don't even know how to live life to the extent fullest." Musaki said, chuckling.

"And what does that supposed to mean?" Mantis said, almost offended.

"What I mean by that? You guys are too sheltered and so focused in your comfort zone that you can't break out of your own box and just live life and take risks." Musaki answered.

"We do that on our missions." Viper corrected.

"Yeah, but not for the heck of it. I believe you guys don't even know the term 'live like it's your last day', just to do whatever and take cool risks, something you're too scared to do or try. You don't think, you just do. If you wanna live your life with limitations and stay in your comfort zone, that lets me know that you're not taking full advantage of life." Musaki answered.

Mako overheard everything Musaki just pointed out and he said, "Well...I'd take his advice."

"What idiot taught him to do stunts like that?" asked Tigress.

"Me and my father." Mako replied.

Once again, Tigress kept shooting off at the mouth once again and just looked at Po and said, "If I ever disrespect Oak Sung when he's not listening, I want you to punch me out as hard as you can."

"Shouldn't there be repercussions for that request?" asked Po, meekly.

Soon enough, the gang did make it back to the Valley of Peace and while everyone else was getting off of their dragons to the forest, Musaki looked down and said, "I'll meet you guys at the Jade Palace!"

Him and the dragon zoomed off as they continued flying sky-high until they saw the entire Valley of Peace and the minute Musaki spotted the Jade Palace, the dragon turns around and spun his wings and body all over the air and as Musaki got off the dragon and re-did the flip falling down with the dragon beside him, Musaki successfully landed on the roof of the palace, then slid off there and landed on the ground.

The dragon roared gleefully and Musaki gave him the thumbs-up and the dragon flies away and Musaki came in the palace and he walked around and he knows everything was the same as he left it and soon enough, he sees Shifu walk by and he said, "Hello, Shifu."

Shifu turns around and sees Musaki standing there and he said, "Musaki! You came back?"

"Yep, from Shanghai Secluded Valley." Musaki answered.

Shifu chuckled softly and he said, "And how was it?"

"The best trip I've had in all the trips I've been to. Oak Sung says hi, by the way." Musaki stated.

Shifu nods his head and he said, "Where are the other students?"

"They'll be here any minute. Just dropped in to say hi." Musaki replied.

"Very well. Can you tell me about the trip?" asked Shifu.

Musaki figured that this could be the answer he could answer, but Musaki remained totally discreet about it and he said, "Master Shifu...you wouldn't believe me if I told you."

* * *

Think that's the end? Think again!


	31. Family Visit

If you guys thought this was the last of Okinawa...guess again!

* * *

Chapter 31: Family Visit

Three weeks later

It was a beautiful afternoon at the Valley of Peace and Musaki and Arizona were just taking in the day, basically sitting at the front porch and watch the people pass by and after that vacation at Shanghai Secluded Valley, they've never felt this much relaxed before and Arizona said, "Hey, Saki...do you think we've got so much excitements that it's already enough for all of us?"

"Dude, there's plenty more excitements to come in our lives. What's there to stop?" asked Musaki.

"Yeah, you got a point there." Musaki replied.

Just then, Max comes outside and sits in between Musaki and Arizona and he said, "Whatcha guys doing?"

"Nothing much. Just looking at the sky and taking it easy." Musaki replied.

"Cool." Max said.

Arizona chuckled softly and rubbed Max's head and started wrestling with him a little bit and ends up grabbing Max by the neck and giving him a noogie while both of them are laughing with each other. Musaki chuckled softly at this and when he sees Arizona and Max's brotherly bond, it reminds him of the growing bond he has with Okinawa three weeks ago. Looking back at the moment they met back in Shanghai Secluded Valley, it was like they had found each other years ago and the feeling was very sweet.

Just then, they heard a distant dragon roar come out of nowhere and they turned around to find out that they see a dragon coming this way and by the time it landed near the house, they were surprised to see Oak Sung and also Okinawa coming in. Shock and surprise raced through Musaki's head and he saw Okinawa come out and that was a huge shock for him.

"Surprise!" Oak exclaimed.

"Hey, grandpa!" Musaki said, still shocked.

He comes over to hug his grandfather and then comes to Okinawa and just hugged him tightly, like he was super happy to see him and Okinawa embraced him back as well and he was happy to see Musaki as well and he said, "Were you surprised?"

"Dude, I was more than surprised. I was in shock. I didn't know you'd come here to the Valley of Peace." Musaki answered.

Okinawa chuckled softly at that and he said, "Yeah, it's been three weeks since you left Shanghai Secluded Valley and I actually suggested grandpa that we'd go there to see what the Valley of Peace looks like and also catch up with my family."

"Good choice, Oki." Musaki smiled.

Just then, Okinawa went over to Arizona and Max and they exchanged handshakes, high-fives and hugs and he gave Max a huge hug and he said, "How are my awesome cousins?"

"Doing pretty good." Arizona answered.

And Oak noticed Max getting a little taller and he couldn't believe his eyes as to how much he's changed due to his size and he said, "Are you getting taller, Maximus?"

"I don't feel taller." Max answered, innocently.

Arizona chuckled in response to that and he said, "That's not what you said when we counted your measuring this morning."

Max tried not to give that part away because it's a little too soon to say, but Arizona said to him, "Max has grown about 4 inches."

"4 inches? You're growing into a big man, aren't you?" Oak said, tickling under his chin.

Max started giggling and purred as his chin got scratched and with that, all five of them came in the door and Oak looks around for Mako and soon enough, he sees him come downstairs and Mako couldn't be more happier to see his father and he said, "Dad! What are you doing here?"

"Just came by for a visit. How are things going with you?" asked Oak, giving Mako a huge hug.

Mako lets out an exhausted sigh and he replied, "A little tiring, but I'll pull through."

"How have those eight cubs treating you?" asked Oak.

Mako sighed heavily at that question and he responded, "Doing fine. It's a little chaotic, but I'm glad I got my kids helping us out with the babies. Other than that, I can't complain."

Just then, Samurai comes out with Kageichi, Joy, Saburo, Sakamoto II, Akia, Jade, Ami Yin and Xing-Fu Takahiro along with Sage, Logan, Tae Kwan Do and Tsunami in tow and they saw Oak Sung and Okinawa standing there and they greeted him and Oak immediately went straight to the baby cubs and just cuddled and said hello to them.

"So...this is where you live?" asked Okinawa.

"Well...me and Arizona lived here for a few months now after we moved out of the Jade Palace." Musaki answered.

"How long was that?" Okinawa asked.

"Since my 18th birthday." Musaki replied.

Okinawa widened his eyes at that answer and he said, "So...you're emancipated from them?"

"Dude, I'm not even starting to emancipate yet until I leave this Valley in the next three years. I still got some training to do." Musaki answered.

"Sweet. I kinda wanna see what the Jade Palace looks like." Okinawa replied.

Musaki could tell that this is gonna be an interesting day for him and he was more than willing to take Okinawa to the Jade Palace and he said, "Well, today's your lucky day."

"Think you can show me and my grandfather the whole Jade Palace?" asked Okinawa.

"Heck yeah." Musaki said, with a confident smirk.

* * *

And the final chapter ends with Musaki introducing Okinawa to Master Shifu and the Jade Palace!


	32. Tour of the Palace

And the wrap-up to this fic!

* * *

Chapter 32: Tour of the Palace

Couple of minutes go by quickly and Musaki and Arizona took Oak Sung and Okinawa on their way to the Jade Palace and for Okinawa, it's always been a great dream of his to see what the Jade Palace looks like in person. It's one thing to meet the Jade Palace masters in person and when it comes to getting in the actual palace itself, it's exceeded far beyond his wildest dreams.

Soon, Okinawa was surprised by how many steps it leads up to the palace and when they walked up the steps, it really surprised Okinawa so much and he said, "How many steps are in this place?"

"They call this the Thousand Steps. It really takes about 10 of 20 minutes to get there, but it feels like forever." Arizona answered.

Minutes later, they finally made it to the top and Okinawa started to get a little exhausted just from walking up these steps and he was relieved when they actually made it up there and he said, "I wish there was an easier way to get up the steps."

Oak chuckled softly at this and he said, "But this is the only way to make it up there."

Soon enough, Okinawa looked up from behind and sees the actual Jade Palace and that he's standing in front of it and it completely made him feel like he's walking a huge part of history and he said, "This is really it, isn't it?"

"Yep, the real thing." Musaki answered.

Soon after, they all came inside the door and the minute they walked in, all Okinawa did is gasp in extreme shock as to how this is really looks like and how big it is. Words could not even begin to come out his mouth because it was overtaken by pure shock and amazement as he stepped in kung-fu territory and the feeling was completely the best feeling ever.

"Wow...this is even better than the pictures and the stories they tell." Okinawa said, with a half-whisper.

"This is 1,000% reality at its best." Musaki explained.

They all heard someone clearing his throat and soon enough, they turned around and saw Master Shifu standing there and he said, "Musaki...I didn't think you'd come here on your day off."

"Sorry, Shifu. Just wanted to introduce you to someone." Musaki replied.

Shifu was very eager to meet this visitor and he already looked at Oak Sung and bowed to him and Oak bowed back as a response and then Shifu looked at this other panda standing next to him and Musaki and he asked, "Who is this young man?"

Okinawa clears his throat and presents himself to Shifu and tried not to be nervous around him and he mustered up enough courage and said, "Hello, Master Shifu. My name is Okinawa Sosuke Bushido-Akio."

Shifu rose his eyebrow after he heard the last name Bushido-Akio and had no idea that he's related to Musaki and Oak Sung and assumed that he's one of his cousins and he said, "Pleasure to meet you, Okinawa. How are you related to Musaki?"

"Well...I'm his older brother." Okinawa replied, confidently.

That widened Shifu's eyes to the extent that Musaki has an older brother and never knew about it and Shifu said, "Older brother?"

"Yeah, it surprised me too." Okinawa added.

Musaki cleared his throat and explained everything to Master Shifu on how it was possible that they're actual brothers because his parents told him themselves and that he found out for himself while he was at Shanghai Secluded Valley and that they've become friends and brothers since then and Shifu was also surprised that they've known each other for three weeks now.

"And why did you choose to tell me now?" Shifu asked.

"If I had told you the first time, you wouldn't have believed me anyway." Musaki answered.

Okinawa wasn't sure how Shifu would take the news well, but he's hoping for the best and Shifu looked at Okinawa in the eye and asked, "Are you really Musaki's older brother?"

"Yes, sir." Okinawa answered.

"Hmm...well, I've had the fortune of meeting some of Musaki's relatives. So...this is an absolute pleasure." Shifu said, bowing to him.

Okinawa bowed back as well and soon enough, the Jade Palace masters came in the Hall of Heroes and once they saw Okinawa there, they could definitely tell that they're surprised to see him.

"Okinawa! How ya doing?!" Po said, gleefully.

"Great to see you again, buddy!" Mantis exclaimed.

"How have you been?" asked Viper.

Okinawa chuckled softly and said, "Pretty good. Just kept on doing some MMA training and teaching."

"MMA? That wouldn't happen to be mixed martial arts, wouldn't it?" asked Shifu.

Most of the masters were surprised when Shifu became totally aware of MMA and Po asked, "You know MMA?"

"Yes, I do. I completely know of these things where it combines wrestling with martial arts. It's really uncanny as to how it exists." Shifu explained.

Okinawa clears his throat and he said, "Master Shifu...MMA's a pretty good sport. It's like kung-fu and ninjitsu...but to the most hardcore-ish extent. But it's not all brutal. There are some good morals in there. You just have to look for it for yourself."

"Hmm...younger and wise." Shifu said, very surprised.

Oak nodded his head and he said, "Very wise."

Tigress walks towards Okinawa and he asked, "So...what brought you here?"

"It was actually my idea to see what it looks like from here and I told my grandfather to take me to the Valley of Peace to not only see my brother, but to see what the Jade Palace is like in person." Okinawa replied.

"Well, you picked the right place." Crane added.

Soon enough, they showed Okinawa the entire palace; from the Sacred Peach Tree, to the Dragon Grotto, the barracks and of course...the Training Hall. The minute Okinawa stepped inside the Training hall...it was completely beyond words. Okinawa chuckled softly and said, "I might have to show you guys some MMA moves in here."

"He's really good at MMA, Shifu." Oak suggested.

Shifu nodded his head at that and said, "Sounds good enough for me."

As the day winds down, Oak and Okinawa decided it's time to leave the Valley of Peace to head back to Shanghai Secluded Valley and though it was hard to see him go, Musaki was happy to see him again and he said, "You're welcome at the Valley of Peace anytime."

"And if you plan to come by to the Jade Palace, the door is always open for you." Shifu added.

Okinawa smiled and took that to heart and he said, "I'm deeply honored. It's a pleasure meeting you all."

"The pleasure's all ours." Tigress added.

Both Musaki and Okinawa brought in a bro-hug and as Okinawa walked down the steps with Oak Sung, Musaki couldn't believe how lucky he is to have a huge family and to have a big brother...really adds to that and that is one moment that will always be cherished for the rest of his life.

'Mom, dad...thank you so much for everything you did. I don't know who I'd be without you.' Musaki thought.

As soon as Musaki left the Jade Palace with Arizona, they were unaware that the spirit figures of Sakamoto and Bao-Yi were looking at their boy and Sakamoto said, "You are in our hearts, Xing-Fu."

"Now...Okinawa, Musaki and Zeke are one full family." Bao-Yi added.

Their spirit figures faded away quickly as they got back to the skies, looking over their sons and how happy they'll be to be together again soon.

* * *

And that's it! The final installment of 'Panda Brothers'! Thank you all for reading this story and watching Musaki having an older brother. You'll see plenty more of Okinawa soon. Until then, AniUniverse is out!


	33. Panda Brothers Cast

And here's what I imagine the cast members of this fic will be.

* * *

Panda Brothers Cast:

Jade Palace Masters:

Mick Wingert: Po

Dustin Hoffman: Shifu

Kari Wahlgren: Tigress

James Sie: Monkey

Lucy Liu: Viper

David Cross: Crane

Seth Rogen: Mantis

* * *

Bushido-Akio's:

Dominic Scott Kay: Musaki

Dante Basco: Arizona

Amy Palant: Max

Jason Marsden: Sage

Drake Bell: Yow-Ni

Danny Cooksey: Okinawa

Hoon Lee: Oak Sung

April Winchell: Kuriyuka

Kiefer Sutherland: Sakamoto

Grey DeLisle: Bao-Yi

Eric McCormack: Mako

Tara Strong: Reiko

Josh Peck: Cody

Jonah Hill: Samurai

Moises Arias: Zeke

* * *

Elemental Hazards:

Danny Cooksey: Takami

Dante Basco: Ryo

Tara Strong: Skyler

Greg Cipes: Kiba

Hynden Walch: Layla

Jason Marsden: Kaizer

Mae Whitman: Faith

Dominic Scott Kay: Hope

Ben Diskin: Kovu

Yvette Nicole Brown: Okami

* * *

Others:

Rob Paulsen: Azuko

Ross Lynch: Kendall

Kendall Schmidt: James

Josh Peck: Spencer

Laura Marano: Naomi

Corey Feldman: Shin Hai

Mitchell Musso: Liu Shang

Jason Dolley: Taji

Jake T. Austin: Shao

Ashley Tisdale: Sapphire

Vanessa Hudgens: Willow

Nolan North: Zora

Mikey Kelley: Sokka

Greg Cipes: Liu

Zac Efron: Sora

Dante Basco: Trey

Jack DeSena: Aang

Steven Blum: Zuko

Samuel Vincent: Seung-Hui

Matthew Lillard: Hokkaido

Mick Wingert: Takeo

* * *

And those are what I think are the cast. Stay tuned for its soundtrack!


	34. Panda Brothers Soundtrack

And here's the soundtrack to all four parts of Panda Brothers!

* * *

Panda Brothers Soundtrack:

Main Title Theme: Switchfoot: This is Home

Rematch Theme: Janet Jackson: Rhythm Nation

Musaki's Parents' News: Taylor Swift ft. Civil Wars: Safe and Sound (Instrumental)

Reaction to the News: Linkin Park: In Pieces

Tension Between the Masters and Musaki: Kung Fu Panda 2 Soundtrack (Hans Zimmer & John Powell): Po Finds the Truth/Daddy Issues

Musaki Receives Comfort from His Parents: Michael Jackson: Heal the World (first 44 seconds of the song)

Confronted by Tigress/Fight Scene: Linkin Park: Lying from You

Resolution Confession: Linkin Park: Not Alone (first seven seconds of the song/outro)

Proceeding the Trip: Owl City: Panda Bear (first 51 seconds of the song)

Riding on the Dragons: Nicki Minaj: Pound the Alarm (Chorus/Bridge)

Landing to Shanghai Secluded Valley/Welcomed: Jump5: Welcome

Meeting Oak Sung/The Story of Okinawa: Shrek Soundtrack: Fairytale

Oak Sung vs. Tigress Fight Scene: Lil' Wayne ft. Nicki Minaj: Knockout

Catching Up with Old Friends: Kung Fu Panda Soundtrack: Oogway Ascends

Surprised by Oak Sung's Gold Heart: Michael Jackson: Will You Be There (Instrumental Outro)

First Dinner Together: Kung Fu Panda Soundtrack: Hero

Going to Meet Okinawa: Hawk Nelson: Words

First Brother Meeting: Kung Fu Panda 2 Soundtrack: My Fist Hungers for Justice

* * *

Part 2:

Brotherhood Explanation: Miley Cyrus: Wrecking Ball (Instrumental)

Okinawa Meets the Furious Five: Casper Soundtrack: Casper's Lullaby

Musaki Tells Okinawa About their Parents: Brother Bear Soundtrack: Kenai's Confession

Family Gathering: Rihanna ft. Mikky Ekko: Stay (Instrumental)

Bets Moment of Musaki and Okinawa's Life: T.I. ft. Justin Timberlake: Dead and Gone (Instrumental Outro)

Breakfast with the Bushido-Akio's: Maroon 5: Daylight (Instrumental)

The MMA Experience: Justin Bieber ft. Ludacris: All Around the World (Chorus)

Musaki and Okinawa Sparring: Imagine Dragons: It's Time

Tai Chi Pandas: Linkin Park: Session

Gym Invite: Linkin Park: Burning In the Skies

The Masters See the MMA Gym: Basil Poledouris: Free Willy Theme

Volunteering: Owl City: Take It All Away (Instrumental)

Cubs and Teenagers: Liz Callaway: Once Upon a December (Anastasia Soundtrack)

Musaki Supporting Mako: Land Before Time Soundtrack: If We Hold On Together (Orchestral Theme)

Sakamoto's Statue: Linkin Park: Wisdom, Justice and Love (Intro to Iridescent)

Brothers Sharing Stories: Linkin Park: Iridescent

Girls Prank Monkey: Cobra Starship ft. Leighton Meester: Good Girls Go Bad (Music Video Outro)

Breakfast with Azuko and Okinawa/The Adoption Story: Miranda Lambert: The House That Built Me

* * *

Part 3:

Sparring Session at Azuko's Backyard: Baauer: Harlem Shake

Birthday Shopping: Green Day: Holiday

Motherhood Instinct: Rugrats in Paris Soundtrack: I Want a Mom That Will Last Forever

Okinawa Reunites with Willow: Taylor Swift: Innocent

Oak and Kuriyuka's Long Relationship (Flashbacks): Justin Bieber: One Time (My Heart Edition)

Sakamoto's Talk with Tigress: Paramore: When It Rains

Zora: Taylor Swift: I Knew You Were Trouble

Sunset Watching: Owl City: Fuzzy Blue Lights

Liu Shang's Birthday/Meeting Sapphire: Justin Bieber: U Smile

Birthday Celebration #1: Owl City ft. Carly Rae Jepsen: Good Time

Birthday Celebration #2: Selena Gomez: Slow Down

The Hazards around Shanghai Secluded Valley: Simple Plan: Untitled (Instrumental)

The Tour of the Old House: Phillip Phillips: Home

Zora II: Eminem: The Way I Am

Keeping Willow Safe: Britney Spears: Everytime

Okinawa and Willow in Love: Justin Timberlake: Mirrors

Talking to the Parents' Grave: Linkin Park: Leave Out All the Rest

Choosing with Your Heart: Michael Jackson: You Are Not Alone

Okinawa Talks to His Parents' Graves: Taylor Swift: Ours

Zora's Plot for Revenge: Rihanna: Russian Roulette

* * *

Part 4:

Looking at a Shooting Star: Owl City: Shooting Star

Yoga Morning: Zedd ft. Foxes: Clarity

Reuniting with an Old Friend: Kung Fu Panda Soundtrack: Dragon Warrior Rises

Zora Manipulates Willow: Lady Gaga: Monster

Willow's Right Boyfriend: Brandy: (Everything I Do) I Do it for You

Takeo Meets Monkey: Lady Gaga: Starstrukk (First Verse and Chorus)

Okinawa's Promise: Drake: Find Your Love

Sokka Flirts with Faith: Taylor Swift: We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together

Faith Attacks Sokka: Michael Jackson: Beat It

Oak's Prediction: Linkin Park: From the Inside

Oak Sung's Warning and Plan of Action: Pillar: Frontline

Zora's Revenge Plot: Rihanna ft. Young Jeezy: Hard

Ready to Defend Willow and Okinawa: All-American Rejects: Move Along

Going Face to Face: Linkin Park: Lost in the Echo

Fight Song #1: Imagine Dragons: Radioactive

Fight Song #2: Simple Plan: Me Against the World

Fight Song #3: Paramore: Misery Business

Fight Song #4: Fall Out Boy: My Songs Know What You Did in the Dark (Light Em Up)

Final Fight: Justin Bieber ft. Jaden Smith: Never Say Never

Fight Fight #2: Michael Jackson: Smooth Criminal

Victorious: Rihanna ft. Jay-Z: Umbrella

Birth of the Panda Cubs: Coldplay: Life in Technicolor

Okinawa Meets His Birth Parents: Miley Cyrus: When I Look At You

Final Day of the Trip: Michael Jackson: Stranger in Moscow (Instrumental)

Last Day of Fun #1: Nicki Minaj: Young Forever

Last Day of Fun #2: Ke$ha: We R Who We R

Heart to heart Broherhood: Boys Like Girls: Thunder

Party Song #1: One Direction: Best Song Ever

Party Song #2: Capital Cities: Safe and Sound

Party Song #3: David Guetta ft. Flo-Rida and Nicki Minaj: Where Them Girls At (Music Video Version)

Party Song #4: Fall Out Boy: Dance, Dance

Party Song #5: Swedish House Mafia ft. John Martin: Don't You Worry Child (Extended Mix)

Farewells: Jordin Sparks: Freeze

Dragon Flight: PSY: Gangnam Style

Back Home: Drake ft. Majid Jordan: Hold On, We're Going Home

Family Visit: Far East Movement ft. Ryan Tedder: Rocketeer

End Credit Song: Owl City: If My Heart Was a House

End Credit Song #2: Switchfoot: Stars

End Credit Song #3: All-American Rejects: It Ends Tonight

End Credit Song #4: Owl City: Strawberry Avalanche

* * *

That took me about 4 hours to come up with something for all four parts of the soundtrack! If you disagree with those, please tell me which ones you would rather like best. Thanks again!


End file.
